Second Chances
by yellowsunx
Summary: Fate brings Kim Crawford and Jack Anderson back to each other. However, there's still the usual obstacles in their way. Will history repeat itself or will they finally realize their true feelings for one another? SEQUEL TO CRUSHABLE! Jack/Kim AU
1. Years Later

Sequel is finally up! Yay! I must say that I am super happy at the amount of reviews I had gotten! Thankfully, not a lot of them were hateful ones! I know, I know, it wasn't the ending you guys all expected .. but that was my plan! :)

Thank you to; **Nikki**, **TheWritingGames**, **Emma123133**, **uniquemusician**, **Canadian and Proud of It**, **whitebelt9**, **NaomiYY1232**, **DeathGlares'n'Kisses**, **random reviewer -RR -M**, **TheWritingsofTaylor**, **CimorelliFan98**, **kickinitjandkforever**, **anon**, **Happy**, **Kick. Forever. Always. xoxo**, **Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**,** MandyAndyHope**, **Fyrephoenix16**, **KellyD. R**, **whitetiger2712**, **keepyoureyesopen**, **yarrocutiekickinitfan**, **hhh**, **Kickin it xo**, **Kathie**, **Kaden176**, **KatnissMoon**, **LeoLuver**, **Phoenix**, **wstrnplsr105**, **Ummmm **and **sahana **for reviewing the finale of Crushable. A total of 32 reviews, for one chapter! You are all the best, really!

But, overall, thank you so much for the _**135 reviews**_, _**5263 hits**_, _**26 favorites**_ and _**31 alerts**_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One - Years Later<span>**

* * *

><p>The blond inhaled the familiar scent. It had been exactly seven years since she had been back in San Jose, California. She had gone to NYU to get a degree in interior designing. Kim had spent four years getting her bachelor's degree and spent the next three years doing some apprenticeship work. She had graduated with the best marks in her class. Who would've though a simple girl like her would've gone so far in life?<p>

She looked at her watch. She had just stepped into the restaurant she never thought would still be up, Falafel Phil. She had returned here for good. She wanted to start her own designing company here. This was the place that all the good memories were born. This was the place that she had met the boy who had stolen her heart.

A tiny smile crept onto her lips. She hasn't seen the same guy in over six years. She wasn't even sure if he even remembered her. Her smile quickly faltered. What if he didn't remember her? Then her thoughts drifted to the day she was at the airport; he never showed up. He never said goodbye. He didn't care. She let out a sad sigh as she shuffled into a booth, glancing at her watch once more.

She was going to meet up with her best friend since birth, Grace Adams. She wondered how she managed to keep contact with her but not her old Wasabi Warriors. She chewed on her lip as she pushed the salt and pepper shakers.

"Welcome to Falafel Phil, I am Phil. Would you like any falafel balls? They were just made by my goat Tootsie .. uh did I say goat? I meant uh ..." Kim's smile quickly flashed on her lips. "Woah, Kim? ... Is that you? Wow, I barely recognized you!"

She slipped out of her seat and gave Phil a gentle squeeze, "Phil! You have no idea how much I've missed you! Especially Rudy and the rest of the Wasabi gang! Do you have any idea where I can see them?"

"I'm sorry Kim, unfortunately I'm as lost as you. The only person I really see is Rudy because he still runs the dojo! Although, he's gone on a trip with his cat ... Tip-Tip I think?"

"He still runs the dojo? Really?" Phil nodded his head multiple times.

"Kim, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a lot of customers to attend to. So sorry, maybe we can catch up another time!"

The Southern belle offered a smile as she sat back down. She tapped her french manicured nails on the table. Grace was never late, so Kim was starting to worry.  
>She dug around her bag, trying to find her precious iPhone4S. It was her gift to herself, after her hard work. She slid the arrow to the right side, unlocking her phone. She then saw that she had a message. She pressed the show button.<p>

'Kim! I might be a couple minutes late, sorry traffic. Love you!'

Kim smiled. She was happy that she finally came back to her hometown. This was where she belonged. She felt so out of place in New York. The day-to-day life was too fast paced for a simple girl like her. She needed a change, and she was glad she did.

The blond waited for a couple more minutes before she heard a dinging sound come from the door. She turned her head to see who came it. She watched carefully as the tanned brunette scanned the room before landing her eyes on Kim.

"KIM!" She exclaimed as she ran up to the booth. Kim managed to slip out once again and she threw her hands around Grace.

"Grace, you have no idea how much I've missed you," Kim started as she drew back, her hands drifting to Grace's petite hands. "So, you have to tell me EVERY..." Kim stopped mid-sentence as her fingers came across a bumpy piece on Grace's left finger. Her eyes widened as she looked down. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Kim asked, making a slight gasping noise.

Grace couldn't contain the smile that reached her lips, "Way to ruin the surprise Kim!"

Kim rolled her eyes, as she continued to look at the engagement ring on her best friends' finger, "When? What? How? Where? No... Better yet, who?"

Grace stuffed herself into the booth, "Whoa, calm down Crawford. But to answer your questions - last night. I've been going out with this guy for three years now, thank God he finally popped the question. He took me on a date for our three year anniversary and he just got down on one knee, and proposed. Okay, I know you're going to think it's not romantic. But, it is. It was where we first met .. Well again. It was at Circus Burger. And to answer your last question ... Eddie."

Kim's brown eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, "EDDIE?"

Grace's forehead crinkled as she threw her hands up into the air, "WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT? He's a nice guy. It's funny, eh? If you asked me in ninth grade if I would ever consider marrying Eddie, I would've smacked you. But three years ago, we bumped into each other at Circus Burger and we clicked .."

"Wow .. I can't believe you're actually getting married," Kim's eyebrows quirked upwards. "Why didn't you tell me about Eddie before?"

Grace laid down the menu that was briefly in her hands, "I don't know. I know we tell each other everything, but with Eddie .. I don't know. It took me two months until I finally told my parents that we were dating. It's not like I'm ashamed of him or anything along those lines. But, when we kept it a secret .. it just seemed more intimate, you know? He and I, by ourselves, it was just truly amazing."

Kim's features softened, "Well .. congratulations! I'm so happy for you and I'm very happy for Eddie - knowing him, you're so lucky to have a guy like him."

"Thanks Kim. I promise, no more secrets after this." Grace let a grin play upon her lips.

The two friends sighed, with soft smiles appearing on their lips.

"So, what's new?" Kim asked as she leaned more into the leather seats.

Grace cleared her throat while she put down the menu, "Well .. I'm actually not too hungry. You see, there's sort of a party I'm going to in three hours and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Of course! But, are you sure I'd be allowed? I mean, I'm not intruding the party am I?"

Grace shook her head, "Not at all."

"How do you know?" Kim tilted her head to the side.

Grace smirked, "Because I'm hosting the party."

* * *

><p>Kim muttered a curse word as Grace pushed her into one of the dressing room stalls.<p>

Grace had practically dragged her out of Falafel Phil's and now they were in the nearest dress shop.

"I don't get why I have to wear a dress to this party!" Kim complained as her best friend began throwing random dresses into her stall.

Grace continued to throw more dresses into the pile, "Well .. technically, this party is for you. You know, a homecoming party? But, Eddie and I decided to split it and announce our engagement tonight as well. So, now it's just a regular party. It's at this high-end club and get this, Jerry Martinez owns it! So, you have to look really sexy! Who knows .. maybe Jack will be there."

The blonde felt her heart skip a beat.

_Jack?_

Seven years had gone by and her feelings had only grown stronger for the brunet.

They hadn't had any contact with one another but she could not erase him from her life.

Once that plane had taken off, she knew she was completely in love with Jack Anderson.

But, she wasn't going to let anyone know that.

Kim cleared her throat, "Jerry owns the club? Really?"

"That was my reaction too!" Grace let out a giggle. "But, the good thing is that Eddie and him are still best friends, so we can have a party at his club whenever!"

Kim paused for a moment before she got hit in the face with another dress.

"GRACE! Can you please stop throwing dresses in here? I can't even try one on." She threw the dress on the ground.

"Sorry!" Grace apologized.

Kim shook her head and looked at the messy piles of dresses on the ground.

Her eyes widened at how some looked.

Some were either way too inappropriate, too flashy, too bright or just plain boring.

She moved a stack of the dresses to her right, when one fell out of her grasp.

A smirk grazed her lips as she realized it was the perfect dress for her.

* * *

><p>Jerry stood with his arms crossed as people were rearranging things in his club.<p>

"Yo! Jerry!" Eddie greeted.

Jerry nodded in his direction, "Sup man?"

"Just seeing the place. Grace texted me saying that she's just out with Kim right now getting ready. How's it going so far?"

Jerry sucked in a breath, "Some of these guys are horrible. They've broken so many of my glasses when they were moving the tables and chairs."

"Sorry man." Eddie apologized. "Parties are hectic."

Jerry shrugged his shoulders, "Don't be. This is good. First time ever hosting a party, so it'll help this club out!"

Just then, a line of glasses on the counter all spilled onto the floor. The floor was now practically covered in glass shards.

Jerry threw his hands up into the air, "Qué están hacienda?"

He shook his head obviously frustrated and walked over to the guy who had caused the mess.

Eddie merely offered a smile.

* * *

><p>Grace groaned as she tried to reach the zipper of her dress. She sucked in slightly as she began to slide the zipper upwards.<p>

She was currently in a nude-colored cocktail dress. It hugged her curves perfectly and the nude color matched her tanned skin. It had a sweetheart neckline and was strapless. The whole dress was covered in shiny beads that were in a pattern.

She had seen the dress on a mannequin weeks ago, but now, she finally had the chance to wear it.

It was absolutely stunning.

She smiled at her reflection and slowly spun to see every detail.

Her joy was short-lived when a door to one of the dressing rooms opened, revealing Kim.

Her eyes widened as she saw her best friend fully step out.

"Dang!" She chuckled. "You make me look like crap."

Kim was dressed in a short black dress. The waistline was natural, but it had a one shoulder neckline. It also had a long sheer sleeve as a design. One the left side, in the stomach region, was a bedazzled gold triangle.

It was very simple, but on Kim, it looked amazing.

"Thanks Grace." She smiled. "But, you look beautiful. I can't wait to see Eddie's face!"

Grace shook her head, "I can't wait to see Jack's face once he sees you!"

Kim's smile faltered as she walked over to the tanned brunette.

"Sorry." Grace apologized with a sad tone. "I didn't mean to bring those memories back up."

"It's okay."

Grace smiled, "Let's pay for these?"

Kim nodded as a soft smile twitched onto her lips.

* * *

><p>Grace and Kim walked into the club named, Crio.<p>

The party was into full gear already.

People were in the middle of the dance floor while others were scattered all around.

Grace stretched her neck higher as she tried to find her fiance.

"You go look for him!" Kim yelled over the loud music. "I'll just go find a seat."

"Are you sure?" Grace asked.

Kim nodded her head and pointed into a direction. She waved goodbye to her friend and began to walk through the crowds.

_Who are all these people?_

She got stuck between so many couples and drunk people but she somehow managed to make it to the bar.

She chewed on her lip as she surveyed the whole party once more.

She caught glimpses of some of the Black Dragons who were not in uniform anymore, Milton and Julie who both ditched their tacky cardigans and were now rocking more edgier clothing and she even saw Jerry who was yelling at one of the waiters.

She was about to walk off and talk to Jerry when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around and came into contact with the bartender.

"Yes?" She asked as her eyebrows quirked upwards.

He slid a glass over to her, "Some dude told me to give it this to you."

She lifted it up slowly and examined the drink.

It had a red almost pink color to it and it smelt pretty fruity.

She looked back to the bartender.

"Strawberry Margarita!" He explained as he wiped down the counter.

She nodded her head in understanding and took a tiny sip.

It actually tasted pretty good.

"Uh .. who sent it?" She asked.

The guy looked up and surveyed the room.

He pointed to the right and began to clean once more.

Kim shrugged her shoulders and jumped off the bar stool.

She walked into the direction the bartender had previously pointed to.

The only problem was that there was a lot of people there.

She awkwardly looked around her surroundings.

Most of them were with other people and none were staring at her, so she immediately eliminated them.

She let out a sigh as she began to spin around.

But she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized someone was standing behind her.

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Jack?" She managed to cough out after a few seconds.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. Cliche meetings? Oh well. I felt like I owed it to my reviewers after I apparently made a majority of them sad after they read the finale. SO YEAH! DON'T HATE ME :P<p>

Kind of a boring first chapter, but it was needed. Don't worry, I have a few more tricks up my sleeves ;)

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Back to the Grind

Hi! I'm finally back with the second chapter :)

Thank you to; **kickshipper**, **away-to-the-water**, **NaomiYY1232**, **uniquemusician**, **Emma123133**, **Phoenix**, **123khanie**, **magic** **dance 123**, **tux246**, **hello kitty 123**, **ilovedancing**, **random reviewer -RR** **-M**, **shake it up rocks**, **ariana grande fan 987**, **singing gymnastics thats me**, **Happy**, **Ummm**, **AbberzzCain**, **kickinitjandkforever**, **DeathGlares'n'Kisses**, **BTRROCKS-4ever**, **gymnastics lover 456**, **ladyaga5674**, **Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**, **lonnie**, **sahana**, **Fyrephoenix16**, **Kickin it xo**, **Phoenix**, **sportygirl11**, **ThoseLovelyMemories**, **lilea**, **yarrocutiekickinitfan**, **TheWritingsofTaylor**, **Gottalovekick**, **nclhdrs1717**, **kicklover**, **kick. forever**, **dance is my life**, **Kick98Fan**, **hello kitty 123**, **thewritinggames,** **dd**, **sahana**, **Kelly****D. R**, **redridinghood3**, **Kickin it Stories **and **lilsneakymonkey **for reviewing the FIRST chapter.

49 reviews! Forty-nine reviews! Wow, honestly, everyone who reviewed - thank you! From the bottom of my heart. :') Now, updates may start to become slower because school is starting to get more difficult for me, but it's not just that. I, personally, want to make sure each chapter is 100 percent. For all the reviewers/readers, I need to make the story good .. so I'll have to edit and re-read my chapters a lot! I promise, this is all for you guys .. so I hope you all understand :)

**_CHEAP PLUG!_ Will some of my lovely readers/reviewers here on Second Chances go check out my other story, Web of Lies? It rarely gets any reviews :(_CHEAP PLUG!_**

Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the idea of what's going to happen :)._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two - Back To The Grind<span>**

* * *

><p>"Jack?"<p>

The party around them was in full gear but as Kim looked into those deep brown pools, everything around them just disappeared. It was almost like one of those scenes from those romantic comedies.

Would theirs have a happy ending?

His eyes flickered around her whole face, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing either.

It was quite surreal actually.

The blonde obliviously tugged on a loose strand from her golden locks as he merely continued to study her face.

"YO YO YO!" The insides of her jumped as the voice went all across the club.

She gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat while Jack, merely shifted his attention to where the voice actually came from. She let out a tiny, unnoticeable sigh and turned around.

"Welcome to Crio! The _hottest_ and_ newest_ club in Seaford!" Her eyes faintly squinted as people began to stand in front of her, blocking her view.

She let out a disgruntled sound while standing on her tippy toes.

Kim still couldn't see much but it was good enough.

Her heart stopped for a slight moment as Jack tugged unto her arm, dragging her through the endless crowd. He had used his left hand to block and shove the others while his right hand was wrapped softly around her forearm.

Her brown eyes cast their gaze to where his hands was and a tiny smile formed on her lips.

Before she knew it, they were in the very front of the crowd. Her eyes crinkled in confusion as she turned to face the brunet but she quickly realized that he wasn't even standing next to her anymore. Instead, she found herself standing next to Grace and Eddie.

She opened her mouth to question where Jack was but then she felt herself being pushed onto the stage by Grace.

"YO! Welcome home, Kim!" An eyebrow quirked upwards as she stood a few steps away from Jerry Martinez.

A grin stretched unto her lips as he drew her in for a hug.

He pulled back and lifted the microphone up to his lips, "Yes! This is our special homecoming party for Kim Crawford!"

She let out a snort of laughter as the crowd roared in muffled cheers.

"DJ! Drop a beat!" Jerry ordered and passed the microphone to the DJ.

The people on the dance floor quickly got back into their grooves while Jerry escorted Kim down the stairs. They once again met up with Eddie and Grace but this time, Milton and Julie were there as well.

Julie let out a shriek as she skipped over to the blonde quickly suffocating her with a tight hug.

"I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE BACK!" Julie screamed over the music.

Kim pressed her ear a little, "Yeah. I came back yesterday night. It's so good to see you!"

Julie threw her long brown hair over her shoulder as she took her place right next to Milton.

Milton stepped forward and gave Kim a hug as well, "How was New York?"

"It was very .." She paused for a moment as she tried to think of an adjective. "Lonely."

Milton nodded his head in understanding while a soft smile crept unto his thin lips.

"Hey, we should go sit down and talk. It'll probably be easier."

* * *

><p>The recently reunited friends walked through the clogged crowd and managed to find a secluded booth. They all stuffed themselves in it while the loud music continued to play. Thankfully, the sound wasn't too loud that they couldn't hear one another.<p>

The blonde sat on the edge of the seat and her curious brown eyes surveyed the dance floor.

She was hoping that she would catch a glimpse of the brunet.

"So, Kim, how you liking your party so far?" Grace asked as she tapped her friend on the shoulder.

Kim smiled brightly, "It's fun but it's still not my style. Nonetheless, thank you for throwing me this party."

"You're welcome!" Eddie replied with a huge grin. His braces were long gone and now they were replaced with pearly whites. "Grace and I just have to find a good time to announce our engagement."

"Congratulations, by the way!" Kim added.

"Thanks! Hey, is anyone else really thirsty?" Eddie asked as he wrapped a tight arm around Grace's hip.

Milton nodded his head, "A little. But, I'm not really in the mood for anything alcoholic."

"Dude, you never drink." Jerry rolled his eyes. "It's a party .. at a club! Loosen up! Even Julie drinks!"

"So? Please don't tell me you're peer pressuring me." Milton eyed Jerry suspiciously.

Jerry held his hands up, "Whatever."

"Well, I want to go get something to drink!" Eddie exclaimed. "You guys want anything?"

Murmurs passed by but Kim didn't even know what she wanted herself. The drink she had in her hand before was empty and she was feeling pretty thirsty.

"Can I come with you? I don't know what to get." Eddie nodded his head and the duo slipped out of the booth.

* * *

><p>Jack set down his glass on the counter. He only drank water when he came to clubs. Ever since the <em>incident<em>, he vowed to never take a sip of an alcoholic beverage ever again. A couple of hours of forgetting things was not worth it once it hit the morning after.

He turned his head to view the dance floor.

His mouth twisted into a frown.

The people on the dance floor were grinding on one another and it was absolutely disgusting.

His mind was pulled away from those thoughts when he saw a familiar blonde squeezing herself through the crowd. He also saw his fellow friend, Eddie walking in front of her.

Eddie, however, was able to slip through the crowd easily.

Jack's jaw clenched as he saw a tall guy with blond hair, step forward to go talk to Kim.

* * *

><p>Kim winced slightly as random people stepped on her toes. High heels were never her thing but Grace forced her to wear them.<p>

Just when she was about to take another step forward, she collided into another body.

"Kim Crawford." The voice was low and husky.

Her eyes traveled upwards and they met with piercing blue ones, "Brad Wolfe?"

"You remember me." A tiny smirked curved unto his lips. "Would you like to dance?"

Kim felt the heat reach her cheeks. If she was fourteen years old again, she would've jumped at the chance. Brad Wolfe was the hottest guy in Seaford. The keyword being was. The old Brad Wolfe had dirty blonde hair that was cut to perfection. The old Brad Wolfe had muscles that would make girls faint.

The Brad Wolfe she was staring at was no longer that same Brad Wolfe.

His hair had faded to a lighter blond and even his hairline crawled upwards. His eyes that used to glisten when he smiled were now cold and plain. His teeth had a yellow tint which probably meant that he was a smoker, one of the things Kim was turned off on. His muscles no longer existed and he seemed scrawny.

"I was actually just going to get a drink." Kim explained with a soft smile.

He offered his hand, "I'm sure that can wait. It's just one dance."

"No thanks, Brad." Kim shook her head multiple times. "I'm really thirsty. Maybe later?"

"I think I'll take the dance now." He breathed out and Kim swore she smelt alcohol.

Kim was starting to get annoyed, "Can you just please move so I can go to the bar?"

Brad's hand dropped to his side, "Kim Crawford, you're a feisty one. I like that."

His arm wrapped around her petite waist. He pulled her forwards and she harshly bumped into his chest. She let out a frustrated sigh and tried to push him away.

"Brad, I'm pretty sure she said no."

Her brown eyes shifted to the brunet that stood next to him.

"Jack." She said breathlessly as Brad clutched to her even tighter.

"Why don't you just mind your own business, Anderson?" Brad spat his last name out with obvious detest.

Jack crossed his arms, "I will. Once you let her go."

"This doesn't concern you." The blond countered. "Kim's having fun so you can go now."

"I really don't want to ruin this party by knocking you out, but, you're not making this any easier." Jack began to crack his knuckles.

Brad unwrapped his arm from Kim's waist and pushed her slightly to the side.

"Are you calling me out?" He mumbled.

Jack smirked, "I think I am."

Before the fight could even continue, a security guard stepped in front of the two.

"Are we having a problem?" He asked with a rough voice.

"I'm not. But, he is." Jack pointed to Brad.

The guard latched an arm unto Brad's, "Let's go."

Brad tried to fight it at first, but it was obvious that he was drunk.

"Whatever. I was planning to leave anyways."

He turned on his foot - tipping slightly - and continued his way.

Jack turned to face Kim who was already looking at him.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

Jack nodded once in her direction before he offered her hand. She looked at his hand in confusion.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"You'll see." A gentle smile appeared on his lips.

Eddie happened to see the two and he paused right in front of them, "Kim .. I thought you were getting a drink?"

Her eyes flickered from Eddie to Jack, "I was. But, not anymore."

She quickly grabbed onto the brunet's hand.

"Where are you two going?" Eddie asked.

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. But, tell Grace I said bye!"

The brunet and blonde then began to walk over to the entrance.

"But what about the announcement?" Eddie yelled over the music.

The two, however, didn't even hear so Eddie retreated back to the secluded booth.

* * *

><p>Eddie slipped into the booth and took a small sip of his drink.<p>

"Where's Kim?" Grace asked as her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Eddie place his drink on the table, "She left with Jack."

Julie's eyes widened,"Jack?"

"Are you serious?" Milton added afterwards.

Eddie nodded his head multiple times, "I know right!"

"So, are they cool now?" Jerry cocked his head to the side.

"They haven't even seen each other in seven years. There's no possible way that they've made up already!" Julie threw her hands up.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, "There seemed to be no more tension."

"I guess that's good." Milton offered. "Maybe they'll finally make up!"

"For now ..." Grace looked at all her friends. "What if she hears about-"

"-You haven't told her?" Jerry interrupted.

Grace frowned, "I was planning to. But, then Jack explained everything to us yesterday so .."

"But, what if she finds out about it?" Julie asked as worry began to creep onto her.

Milton tapped his fingers, "It wasn't his fault though."

"He actually didn't even do anything wrong." Eddie tried to defend his friend.

Jerry sighed, "But .. he still did, technically."

"Kim's going to freak out once she hears about it." Grace looked down.

Milton leaned back into the seat, "Then we don't tell her."

"I feel like I'm lying to her!" Grace argued.

Julie shook her head, "But .. it's not even our story to tell."

"I still feel guilty."

Eddie softly rubbed his fiancees' back, "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"I hope so." Grace looked at him. "I saw the way Kim looked at him and vice-versa. They're still in love with one another."

* * *

><p>Jack and Kim walked in silence as they neared the entrance to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.<p>

A tiny smile formed on her glossed lips, "What are we doing here?"

"Well, I need to release some anger." He explained swiftly. "Plus, I don't think you've done karate in awhile, have you?"

Kim shook her head, "Couldn't find the time and I couldn't find a dojo to practice in."

"Well, I guess this is a refresher for you." Jack teased as he stuck the key into the doors.

A click was let out and he pushed the dojo door in. He stepped back and allowed the blonde to walk in first. As they both walked in, he turned on the lights and the dojo quickly came to life.

"Wow. It's exactly the same as the last time I was here."

Jack leaned on the pole as Kim walked around on the mats - looking at everything in the dojo.

"I heard Rudy was on a trip. Does he still actually run this dojo?" Kim asked as she turned to face Jack.

Jack nodded his head, "A little. He still takes care of the paperwork and bills. But, his injury has gotten worse so he can't teach as much."

"So, who teaches?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack smirked, "I do."

"You teach here?" Her smile turned into a grin. "Sensei Jack. Pretty catchy, huh?"

"I guess so." He stepped closer to her.

The blonde looked down to her feet, "So ..."

"Spar with me." He cut in.

Her head snapped up, "What?"

"Spar with me." He repeated. "I want to see if the Kim Crawford who used to beat up all the other guys is still in there."

She grinned, "As tempting as that sounds .. I'm sort of in a cocktail dress."

Jack's eyes scanned her from head to toe and she blushed furiously. Jack walked around her and walked over to where the lockers were. He dialed in a code and opened the locker. Inside, he grabbed a pile of clothing. He turned around and offered it in her direction.

"Here." She merely looked at the clothing. "Don't worry. They're clean."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed them. He let out a soft chuckle as she stalked off to where the changing rooms were.

* * *

><p>Kim let out a breath as she paused to catch a breath.<p>

"Don't tell me you're already out of breath, Kimmy!" He teased as he literally ran circles around her.

He glared at him, "Don't call me Kimmy and I'm still rusty!"

They had already gone through six sparring matches, each winning three.

"Hey," She stood up straight. "You said earlier that you wanted to release anger. Why?"

He paused, "No reason."

"Yeah, I'm so sure." She retorted as the two of them met in the very middle of the mat. "It was probably because of Brad, wasn't it?"

"Hah, good one."

She quirked an eyebrow, "I have an offer."

"What?"

"One more sparring match. If I win .. I get to ask you something and you have to answer it truthfully." She explained as a challenging smirk twisted unto her lips.

He tilted his head to the side, "And if I win?"

"I don't know. You choose."

He smiled, "I don't really want anything in exchange. Beating you is already fun as it is."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay .. let's get started?"

"Okay." He nodded his head.

The two ensued in another fight this time, Kim whipped out her tricks. She ducked down as he tried to aim a punch and swiftly pushed him in the abdomen. His footing faltered for moment and she tried to do a spinning kick but he managed to duck that one. She landed on her feet and the two circled around the mat.

Jack lunged forwards and tried to aim another punch which Kim quickly blocked. She tried to karate chop him on the side but he sidestepped. Kim pretended to fall down so Jack attempted to kick her. She crouched down on the ground and swung her right foot around - knocking the brunet off of his feet. He groaned in pain as Kim jumped up in victory.

"I WIN!" She laughed as she offered him a hand.

He took it and got back on his feet, "I'm still not telling you why I wanted to release anger."

"That's not fair! We had a deal." She frowned.

He shook his head, "Well .. ask another question."

"Fine." She paused for a moment and paced back and forth.

The brunet plopped down on the red bench and sipped on his water.

"I got it!" She snapped her fingers.

He screwed the cap back on the water bottle, "Okay .. what is it?"

"Uh.." She took a deep breath. "Why didn't you come say goodbye?"

"What?" He cocked his head to the side.

She sighed, "The day I left. Everyone said goodbye, except you. I know that we weren't exactly on good terms, but I thought you would've at least come by. But .. you didn't. Why?"

"Kim.." He got up and turned his back to her. "Ask another question."

She latched an arm unto his shoulder and made him face her, "No! I've gone through seven years of not knowing why. I think I deserve to know."

His dark brown eyes met with her golden, brown pools and he could feel his insides begin to melt. He knew what to say but he just couldn't.

"Unbelievable." She shook her head. "Here I thought that we were finally making progress, but then, you shut me out again! I am trying to save whatever this is that we have between us because we'll see each other a lot, now that I'm back in town! But, you're making this so hard. I just want to move on and finally get some closure, BUT YOU WON'T LET ME! I'm so sick of worrying about this everyday. I tried to fix this, Jack. Remember that."

She pivoted on her foot and grabbed the cocktail dress she was wearing earlier that was on the table. She was about to fully walk out on the brunet when,

"-I DID COME AFTER YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliffy!<strong> How was that for a chapter?  
><em>How will Kim react?<em>  
><em>What is the secret everyone knows about except Kim?<em>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.** I want to make 100 reviews .. seeing as I already got 49 for the first, why can't I make 49 for this one as well? :)


	3. Closure, Right?

Yay, third chapter - I know, I updated pretty fast. I guess I was super inspired :D

Thank you to; **Fyrephoenix16**, **random reviewer -RR -M**, **lilsneakymonkey**, **away-to-the-water**, **redridinghood3**, **CaityCat**, **Love**, **kickinitlover**, **ranina**, **sportygirl11**, **KittyZheng**, **magic dance 123**, **OneBubblyBookWorm143**, **rainbowhair**, **lemonade mouth**, **SHARINGcaring**, **Kick98Fan**, **nclhdrs1717**, **BTRROCKS-4ever**, **Phoenix**, **AbberzzzCain**, **orellanaashley**, **ilovedancing**, **Ali Cat Kay**, **Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**, **Caity cat**, **Hailey**, **ThoseLovelyMemories**, **Lonnie**, **Kickin it xo**, **kickinitfan**, **Gottalovekick**, **yarrocutiekickinitfan**, **ilovecheer**, **dancexlive**, **anon**, **anonymous**, **TheWritingsofTaylor**, **Icanwriteloads1**, **peace**, **Cat2305**, **whitetiger2712 **and **kickinmag **for reviewing the second chapter!

And to the smart one who caught the liar - you're incorrect. I'm sorry, but I'm actually not that desperate for reviews. You see how I take so long to update sometimes? Well, it means I have a life - yeah. So, why would I possibly sit on the computer and constantly review my own story? That sounds absolutely stupid. Plus, you're reading the story aren't you? You just reviewed .. so how come it isn't possible for others to do the same? Maybe they might actually appreciate my story (not that I'm one to brag) so they actually had the decency to review. Don't get too green with envy there .. OH and next time you're going to accuse me of doing something, why don't you (wo)man up and actually do it with an account? Hiding behind an anonymous reviewing account is pathetic. One more thing, please use proper grammar/spelling when you're trying to be serious. People tend to lose respect for a hater when they can't even spell 'liar'. /rant over.

Sorry about that folks! Carry on :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Three - Closure, Right?<span>**

* * *

><p>"-I DID COME AFTER YOU!"<p>

The world stopped still and the blonde felt a chill run up her spine. Her thoughts became clouded as she repeated that sentence over and over in her mind.

_He came?_

Her heart beat furiously in her ribcage as she struggled to find the words to say.

"What?" She whispered to herself - her forehead creasing.

The brown eyed blonde heard footsteps behind her. With each step, she could feel her heart beat increase. All the blood rushed to her head and she was so close to fainting when she felt a gentle hand clamp unto her shoulder.

"Please, look at me." His voice was quiet but it still held so much emotion.

Jack Anderson was begging her.

Jack.

"No, you didn't." She argued as she tilted her body so she could see his face.

He frowned, "I did."

The blonde fully turned her body and dropped the cocktail dress right beside her.

"I waited for you, Jack. I turned around - right before I walked through those doors - you weren't there."

The last word barely came out as her throat tightened. Those stupid tears were returning again. She inwardly cursed as she had promised to herself that she would no longer cry over the brunet named, Jack Anderson. She shut her eyelids in an attempt to push back the tears.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt two very warm hands frame her face. They, obviously, belonging to Jack.

"At first, I wasn't even planning on chasing after you." He started with his deep brown eyes glistening. "I was trying so hard to avoid you. But that stupid clock kept ticking .. it wouldn't shut up. It was as if, my conscience was telling me I had to go."

"You weren't there." She repeated as her tiny hands subconsciously went on top of his. "Did you not make it in time .."

He shook his head as the pad of his thumb brushed away a tear - one she didn't even know she had let out.

"I was there. I made it - right on time. I saw you hug Rudy and .. Ricky."

Her eyes looked deeply into his, "Where were you?"

_Flashback_

_Jack took a step back and was about to give up entirely when he remembered what Ricky had just told him. Kim was going to say something to him. Something .. important. _

_His mind was trying to argue with him - telling him that he would never make it - but, his heart told him different. His heart ached to find out what Kim was going to say and Ricky's tone was very apprehensive. _

_So, Jack, did the only thing he could._

_He ran. _

_He ran at lightning speed to his car and started it up swiftly. _

_The thoughts about locking up the dojo were out of his mind - Rudy would kill him later - but, as of the moment, the only thought was to go after Kim._

_He passed by multiple signs that told him what the speed limits were but he didn't care. Although, there were some worries about the police coming after him .. he was will to take the chance. _

_He had to make it to the airport before it was too late._

_After twenty minutes of intense driving and confused thoughts, he finally pulled up in front of the airport. _

_He opened the door of his car and practically jumped out. _

_His eyes snapped over to see Ricky's purple car still parked out right in front of the airport as well. Those thoughts of coming too late were thrown out of the window as he stepped through the automatic doors._

_End of Flashback_

Kim eyed him, "If you made it .. why didn't you come say goodbye?"

"I didn't do it - for your benefit." His hands dropped from her face and now, he was the one who turned away.

Kim's eyes stared at Jack's back, "What does that mean?"

"I saw you .. with Ricky." Jack added weakly.

The burning fire was lit inside Kim, "Nothing is or was going on between Ricky and I. You knew that."

"I know."

"Then, what are you talking about?" Kim crossed her arms over her chest.

She heard the brunet let out a soft sigh.

_Flashback_

_Jack managed to finally get through all the security checkpoints. He was happy to know that he had not been sporting a belt - it would've only slowed him down._

_The brunet_ _rounded the last corner as his eyes darted all around his surroundings. He was trying to find the gate that led to Kim's plane, but, people and their stupid luggage were getting in his way. _

_Just when Jack was about to stop and ask a complete stranger, he heard a girlish cry. He shifted his attention to where the noise had come from and surely enough, Rudy was there - hugging the blonde he had not seen in over a month. A tiny smile twitched unto his lips but quickly faltered once he saw Ricky replace Rudy's previous position. _

_The stupid jealousy had creeped back into his system. _

_The thoughts were pushed aside when Kim pulled back from the embrace, wiping a sad tear away. He wanted to hug her so bad but he saw a confused look on Kim's face which once again threw him off. His eyes traveled to see Ricky's body language. He was obviously telling her something but she merely shook her head in response. _

_Jack let out a deep breath and was about to take a step forward into Kim's direction when, _

_"**Flight 226 to New York, New York will now allow coach passengers to board. Please have your passports and tickets ready.**_"

_He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kim hurry to give one big hug to everyone there. That's when he started to get second thoughts. _

_Kim was heading to New York to go to the university of her dreams. _

_He shook his head. _

_He couldn't get in the way of her dreams. She deserved it._

_The brunet took one last look at the blonde who walked through those doors. _

_**Goodbye.**_

_He stuffed his hands into his deep pockets and turned on his foot. _

_End of Flashback_

"I couldn't say goodbye to you."

Kim walked around him so that they were face-to-face, "You could have said goodbye to me .. but you didn't."

"What was I supposed to do, Kim?" He threw his hands up into the air. "Apologize to you in front of everyone and then, you and I would miraculously make up? This isn't some cheesy movie!"

"So .. you just gave up entirely? You were scared .. is that what happened?" Kim shut her eyes.

It seemed like deja-vu. This was like how they fought seven years ago.

Jack shook his head, "If we made up .. what would you have done? Would you have gone to New York?"

"What are you talking about?" Kim stepped closer to the brunet. "What does this have to do with me going to New York?"

"Kim .. if I had gone up to you - poured out all my feelings and apologized, would you have stayed here .. with me?"

"Poured out your feelings? What?"

Jack rubbed his jaw, "Don't you see it? I was in love with you seven years ago .. and now, I think those feelings are starting to grow back!"

"You're in love with me?"

Jack's eyes locked onto hers, "If I had told you that I loved you, would you have stayed in Seaford with me?""

"Jack-"

"-Answer the question!"

Kim threw her hands up into the air, "YES! YES I WOULD'VE! It took me awhile, but on that day, I knew I was in love with you."

"Exactly my point." Jack shook his head and sat down on the red bench.

Kim cocked her head to the side - obviously confused out of her mind, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes. It's what _I_ wanted."

"I would've wanted that too." Kim argued.

Jack place his elbows on his knees, "Maybe at the moment - yes, you would've wanted that. But, after awhile, you would have regretted staying here with me."

"You have no right telling me what I would feel. Didn't you hear me? I was in love with you too!" Kim kneeled in front of Jack. "I was planning on telling you on Prom night but you left so quickly .. then you disappeared."

The brunet grabbed her petite hands, "Kim .. you have no idea how happy to hear that you were in love with me. But think about it - had I said those three words to you .. you wouldn't have gone to New York. You wouldn't have graduated. You would be stuck in Seaford like I am. I mean, look at me, Kim! I've gone nowhere in life. If you stayed with me - I would've only brought you down. I wasn't going to let that happen to you."

"So, that's your excuse?" She jumped up onto her feet. "You were so insecure about yourself, so, you didn't approach me at all? You know what that makes you, Jack? It makes you a coward!"

"I did it for you." He retorted as he stood up.

She shook her head, "NO! You did it for yourself! You probably didn't even love me, did you? You're probably just making all of this up."

"You think I'm making all of this up?"

"Jack .. here you are telling me that I would do this or that, but, have you actually asked me myself what I thought?" Jack merely looked down. "Here's what I think: If you told me that you loved me, seven years ago, I would've been ecstatic - no doubt about that. I probably would've been impulsive and stayed here with you but after awhile you and I would've _both_ moved to New York .. or maybe someplace else. But, right now, you're telling me that you did it for me .. no, you didn't."

"I don't deserve you." He whispered.

"You don't know what I deserve."

"You deserved Ricky." He commented. "He never made you cry like I did."

"But, I never loved Ricky in that way. I have loved only one guy my entire life. It took me awhile to figure it out .. Ricky was the one who actually informed me of this. The guy I love has put me through hell and I've cried so much over him, but he's still the only guy in my heart. He's the stubborn guy standing right in front of me."

"How could you be in love with me? After all I've done .."

Kim shrugged her shoulders as the two started to walk closer to each other, "Love's pretty crazy."

The two were inches apart and Kim finally felt as if a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. The brunet's hands found their way on top of her soft cheeks.

"Can we try to start over?" Her breathing was uneven but the blonde managed to nod her head.

The brunet leaned in and their lips immediately came into contact. His hands dropped from her face to her waist and he drew her in closer - if that was even remotely possible. The blonde's arms draped around his neck.

The duo's kiss had quickly turned into a make-out session which was much better than the one they had shared seven years ago.

Her silky tongue had grazed over his chapped lips - asking for permission, which he granted. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds - which felt like minutes to the two. Oxygen had then become a necessity and the brunet pulled apart. He then leaned his forehead on hers, as their breathing slowly paced down.

"This weekend, come with me .. I'm going out of town." He pulled her out of his thoughts.

Her brown eyes traveled to meet his, "What?"

"I rented out a cottage. Come with me." He offered her a smile.

She thought about his proposition, "What if Grace needs me to help her out with the wedding?"

"They _just_ got engaged. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Jack had a point.

"Okay."

He offered her his hand which she gladly accepted.

Was this the closure she was looking for the whole time?

* * *

><p>"Grace and I are engaged!" Eddie yelled into the microphone and the crowd in front of them cheered.<p>

Grace let out a nervous giggle as Eddie escorted her down the stairs. Everyone crowded around them - each congratulating them. Grace mumbled a few 'thank yous' and even gave out some hugs.

As the hype finally died down, she turned to face her fiancee.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when Eddie's phone rang. He lifted up a finger as he answered it. He tried to clamp one hand over his free ear so he could try to listen but that idea failed miserably.

He pulled the phone away from his ear, "It's my mom! I'm just going to step out, okay?"

Grace hesitantly nodded her head and off he went.

The brunette let out a deep sigh when she suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around quickly and was met by Jerry Martinez.

"Jerry." She greeted normally.

He nodded in her direction, "Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks." She replied and suddenly the mood became awkward. "About what happened .."

"-Don't worry about it." Jerry interrupted. "I haven't told a soul."

She let out a sigh, "Thanks again. I'm still sorry for what I did."

"Grace, chill, this is your party. Don't be sorry. You're happy, right?"

"Right." She meekly smiled.

He smiled back at her, "Then .. that's all that matters."

The brunette's smile quickly disappeared as the Latino stalked off into the crowd.

She was happy .. _right_?

* * *

><p>Okay - finished the third chapter. The encounter between KimJack wasn't exactly how I imagined it .. but it'll do :). As you can see, Grace is incorporated into the story a lot more. Hopefully, you guys like it!

The next chapter will be more of Kim/Jack chapter .. actually, maybe the next two chapters. They're starting to regain one another's trust so - we'll see how that goes.

REVIEW PLEASE :D


	4. Can't Escape The Past

Fourth chapter! I just want to say to everyone who has supported this story ever since 'Crushable': **THANK YOU SO MUCH**. I really mean it. :). Thank you to everyone who also teamed up with me to correct that hater. He/she tried to pin the blame on one of my really good friends on this site and I just think that's absolutely pathetic. But, this is the last time I'm ever addressing you. Hate on my story? I really could care less because that's your opinion and I accept it. Goodbye anon :).

Thank you to; **Mickey-D 0505**, **sportygirl11**, **away-to-the-water**, **BTRROCKS-4ever**, **orellanaashley**, **KittyZheng**, **LiveLaughDance11**, **JJ**, **AbberzzCain**, **fanfictionfan15081999**, **BringingTheFun**, **Phoenix**, **KellyD. R**, **Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**, **magic dance 123**, **leo-oliviafan4life**, **Cat2305**, **redridinghood3**, **Kick Forever**, **Me**, **LeoLuver**, **kickinmag**, **TheOppositeofOptimistic**, **KickForeva**, **Gottalovekick**, **Kick98Fan**, **hello kitty 123**, **Ali Cat Kay**, **ilovedanceing**, **kickinitfan**, **GETKICKTOGETTHAYO**, **anon**, **kickforeva**, **greddiefan**, **drink-that-haterade**, **iloveleo**, **swasome**, **anonymous**, **kickinitfan **and **NaomiYY1232 **for reviewing the third chapter!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four - Can't Escape The Past<span>**

* * *

><p>The bright sun released its' rays which cast through the open window. The blonde stirred on the bed as she tried to free her arm from the stack of pillows. She managed to finally yank it out. Her arm then rose up which she used as a shield for her eyes.<p>

She rose from the bed as her brown eyes began to get adjusted to the new light. Her eyes darted all around the room that she was currently in.

A tiny smile tugged onto her lips as she quickly realized that she was in the cottage.

She had arrived here late last night with Jack.

_Jack._

Her insides became warm as all the recent memories flooded back into her mind. Her thoughts were completely erased once she looked at the spot next to her.

_Jack was gone?_

Her small hand went over the place that Jack had slept on. Her hand continued to travel upwards until it finally reached a miniature card. Her eyes squinted when she brought it nearer to her face.

**'Hey beautiful,  
>Sorry that I left without saying goodbye, you looked so peaceful when you were asleep. I'm just going to the nearest store. I saw that we had nothing to eat. Be back soon!<br>Jack.'**

She let out a sigh as another smile appeared on her lips.

She slipped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Everything that occurred in the past week replayed in her head.

Seeing Jack after seven years and then making up. It seemed so unreal. But, she was happy that everything was finally on the right path. There were still some slight hindrances that she had forgiven Jack way too easily.

She let out a soft sigh while she turned on the faucet. She ran her toothbrush under the water while she continued to think about everything.

She _had_ forgiven Jack too easily, but she was glad that he had invited her to the cottage. They needed some bonding time so they could fully trust one another again. This was their second chance, and she wasn't going to blow it. Hopefully, he wouldn't either.

Their car ride to the cottage was filled with story-telling. She had talked about her adventures in the Big Apple while Jack explained how Rudy had officially made him the Sensei for his dojo. It was almost like they were fourteen all over again.

Once they arrived at the cottage, it was extremely late and the blonde was dead tired. She managed to muster up enough energy to put away her clothes and other necessities away. Turns out that Jack had told a white lie. They would be staying at the cottage for a week. Kim had informed Grace of her get-a-way with the brunet which Grace only teased about.

After Kim had finished putting away everything, she had literally passed out on the bed. Jack was planning on sleeping in another room but she had asked him to stay with her - which he gladly accepted.

Kim turned off the faucet and grabbed the hair tie she had left on her right wrist. She threw her long blonde locks into a messy bun. She was kind of worried about her appearance but she decided to leave it as is. She was currently dressed in a loose pink v-neck shirt and purple silk shorts.

She walked over to the bed and actually saw it for the first time. The head board and frame was a dark brown colour while the sheets, pillow cases and duvet had different shades of green. Her eyes scanned the whole room and realized that it too, matched the colour scheme.

She faced the bed once more and began to fix it. She re-arranged the pillows so that there were two on each side. She aligned the duvet so it wasn't dragging on the ground. Once she was happy with it, she walked out the bedroom door.

The cottage itself had seemed extremely modern. On the outside, it appeared to be like generic house. But inside, everything was top-of-the-line. The blonde walked around the family room which was connected to the kitchen as well.

She walked over to where the french doors led out onto the deck. She swiftly opened them and the warm air immediately surrounded her. She breathed in deeply as she took a few more steps until she reached the end of it. The cottage had the perfect view of the glistening river. She listened to the birds chirping and the soft sound of the tiny waves sloshing back and forth.

* * *

><p>Grace was seated on a stool in Eddie's apartment. The one he shared with none other than, Jerry Martinez. He also happened to be seated on the couch that was behind the brunette.<p>

Grace used the spoon to mix her steaming black coffee. Eddie was in the middle of taking a shower so Grace had to wait patiently for him. The two were headed to the church to assign a date for the wedding.

"So, Grace." She almost choked on her coffee.

The brunette laid the mug on the counter, "Yeah?"

Jerry rounded the island so that he was facing her, "What's new?"

"Uh .. nothing really." She cast her brown eyes down. "How about you?"

"Nothing too important. I've just been so stressed with Crio opening up." She looked up and immediately saw the dark circles under his dark brown eyes.

She offered him a weak smile, "I remember when you first told me that you wanted to open up your own club."

"Yeah, and you thought it was stupid." He teased as a tiny smirk played upon his lips.

Her mouth slowly dropped open, "I never said it was stupid .. just unrealistic. But, hey - look at you now."

"Yeah - stressed and tired. Living the dream." He replied with a sarcastic tone.

This actually elicited a giggle from the brunette, "Everything will get better."

"Hopefully."

The duo's moment was quickly interrupted as Eddie barged out of his room whilst talking on his phone.

"Mom, I can't just clear my schedule! I have to go to the church today!" He argued.

Jerry and Grace merely looked at Eddie who seemed absolutely rabid.

"Fine! Bye." He sighed. "I love you too."

He quickly pressed the end button on his phone and hastily stuffed it into his pocket.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Grace asked as she stood up from her stool.

He shook his head, "My mom's best friends' family is here and she wants me to meet them."

"Oh, am I coming with you?" Grace flattened the crease on her shirt.

Eddie walked over to where Jerry was standing, "It would've been awesome if you could accompany me, but we made an appointment with the church. You have to go to set the date today or else we'll have to reschedule. I'm really sorry, Grace."

"I'm sure we can reschedule." She offered. "I can't go there alone."

"You're right." Her brown eyes glistened. "Jerry will go with you."

"Wait, what?" Jerry looked up.

Grace's eyes widened, "Why would Jerry come with me?"

"You just complained that you couldn't go alone." He patted Jerry on the back. "So, here's Jerry. I'm sure he'd love to come, right?"

"Uh ... of course, bro." Jerry nodded his head.

"See." Eddie pointed out while his eyes darted to the clock. "Okay, I have to get going."

He walked over to Grace and kissed her on the cheek, "Bye. Take care of her, Jerry!"

"Will do." Jerry waved him off.

Grace meekly smiled at her fiancee as the awkward feeling started to creep back in.

_Calm down, Grace. He's just coming with you. Calm down._

Even with the mantra repeating in her mind, Grace Adams was the complete opposite of calm.

* * *

><p>The blonde let out a sigh as she continued to watch her surroundings.<p>

Her mouth gave off a tiny gasp as two arms wrapped around her waist. She felt her body grow tense but quickly went back to its original state when she smelled the familiar scent. The Old Spice deodorant filled her nostrils and her lips twitched into a smile. She felt him place his accented chin on her shoulder and he quickly hugged her closer to his body.

"Good morning." His voice was muffled as he pressed his nose into the crook of her neck.

She let out a small giggle, "Good morning."

Her breathing hitched as he spun her around. He leaned closer in and placed his forehead on hers.

"What are you doing out here?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Just seeing the view."

"Ah." He leaned back and pushed a strand away from her face. "You hungry?"

"Actually, not really .. but might as well eat. What did you get?" The brunet took a few steps back before he intertwined his hand with hers.

The two began walking back into the house, "I got a bunch of stuff - maybe, we could make pancakes?"

"Pancakes sound good." She replied.

He grinned at her which she responded with a smile of her own.

_Nothing could ruin this moment._

* * *

><p>Grace awkwardly leaned back into the seat of Jerry's car. She had tried her hardest to avoid Jerry's whole presence but it was completely hard to do - considering that he was singing along with the radio.<p>

"I'm sexy and I know it! Uh-uh-uh." Jerry's pitchy voice was not made to be a singer.

Grace tried to keep her laughter in but it was hard to do so. She propped an elbow onto the door and tried to cover her mouth with her hand - but that only caused her to become scarlet red.

Keeping laughter in was a horrible idea.

_I wish I would've kept Kim here._

She let out a sigh but inside, she was always extremely happy that her best friend was re-uniting with Jack Anderson.

Then, that pang of guilt rang through her body.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment. There was a secret that the rest of the group knew about except for the blonde. Grace felt bad that she was hiding something from Kim, but it wasn't her secret to tell. But, then, she too had a secret of her own. One that only Jerry and her knew.

Her thoughts of keeping laughter in were completely thrown out the window.

She was a horrible best friend.

The day Kim Crawford came back to Seaford, Grace had made a promise that there were no more secrets. She had broken that rule so many times and she was disappointed in herself. But, what could the brunette possibly do? If everyone found out - everything would be ruined and she wouldn't risk that.

She just couldn't.

"Grace." His voice interrupted her thoughts.

She snapped back into reality, "What?"

"Is something up?" His right eyebrow raised up.

"Nothing." She retorted rather harshly. "Just drive!"

"We're already here.."

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "Oh."

"Yeah." Jerry managed to let out a chuckle. "So, are we going or?"

The brunette didn't respond as she quickly unlocked her car door and stepped out. She heard Jerry follow her and she had made her way to the front of the church doors. Her black heels click-clacked on the aisle as she continued her journey to the church's office. Jerry was at a steady pace behind her.

Grace let out a huff as she rounded the corner and came into the contact of the office. She turned her head to see that Jerry was still a couple steps behind her but she merely rolled her eyes.

She opened the door and the gaze of the secretary fell upon her, "May I help you?"

"Hi! I'm Grace Adams. I have an appointment with the priest."

The door opened once more and Jerry finally appeared beside her. The secretary stood up from her seat with papers in her hand.

She had a big smile on her face, "Oh - don't you two make a cute couple! Come this way, the priest has been waiting."

"Oh, no you-" Grace tried to explain.

"-Don't worry, he's not intimidating." The secretary walked in front of the two while Grace's blushed face returned.

The walked down a hallway and went to the room at the very end of it. She opened the door and led the duo in. The priest looked up from his work and offered a friendly grin. The secretary left the stack of papers on his desk and turned around.

"Here's our married couple to be!" Her pearly whites appeared. "Marriage is a wonderful thing. Congratulations on the engagement!"

Grace and Jerry both shook their heads.

"Okay. I'll just go now." The secretary passed by the two but stopped right in front of Jerry. "She seems like a keeper, good thing you didn't let her go."

Jerry offered her a weak smile, "Yeah.."

Grace gave him an incredulously look.

_This was going to be one extremely awkward appointment._

* * *

><p>Jack poured a hefty amount of pancake mix into the steaming pan. It sizzled as the batter came into contact with the heat. He let it stand as he placed the bowl on the counter. His brown eyes gazed to where the blonde was. She was currently setting up the table.<p>

She was absolutely stunning.

The way the sunlight hit her face which allowed her brown eyes to become a golden colour. The way her hair just flowed perfectly on her shoulder. The way she looked in the morning even if she wasn't wearing any makeup.

She was a natural beauty.

And here she was, in the cottage that belonged to Jack Anderson.

He was finally getting that second chance he had been waiting for.

But that guilty feeling creeped back into his system.

He had brought the blonde here for two reasons: 1. to re-build their bond and even create a relationship. 2. inform her of the situation that occurred when she was in the Big Apple.

He had opted to tell her on the car ride but she was so happy telling him about her adventures that he couldn't ruin the mood.

He then planned on telling her before they went to bed, but she had passed out on him in a blink of an eye. She seemed so peaceful sleeping and he was just so happy that this girl he'd been in love with was actually next to him.

Now here he was, staring at her and again he was at a loss for words.

When would he tell her?

Could he even muster up enough courage to bring it up?

Would she be able to handle it?

Those thoughts continued to circle his mind and it drove him insane because he desperately wanted to enjoy every moment he had with Kim at the cottage but the stupid situation wouldn't let him have his peace.

He was in love with Kim Crawford.

No doubt about that. When he heard her say that she was in love with him, his heart jumped for joy and he knew that he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass by.

"Jack!" His eyes blinked as he saw Kim run over to the stove. She slid the pan to an area where it wasn't hot. She then used a spatula to scrape off the very _burnt_ pancake.

The brunet merely rubbed the back of his neck when Kim shot him an amused look, "Oops?"

"I thought you could cook?" She dumped the burnt pancake into the trashcan.

"I can. I was just ... distracted?" He offered.

She let out a giggle as she poured new batter mix into the pan, "By what?"

"By how beautiful you were." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

"That was so cheesy." She replied. "But, thank you."

He smiled at her and drew her closer into his body.

_You've got to tell her soon._

His conscience had always been a cock-block.

* * *

><p>So, how was that? PLEASE REVIEW :)<p>

Any ideas to what the two secrets may be?


	5. Unexpected

Yes! Back with the fifth chapter. I'm _extremely_ sorry that it took so long to update. I've been having tests on top of tests the entire month. I just wish school was over. Again .. this may be the last update **UNTIL **summer vacation starts. I just received my end-of-the-year English assignment AND we're doing a novel study in class. My teacher just absolutely hates us. Ugh, again .. I'm super sorry, but I hope you understand :)

Thank you to; **away-to-the-water**, **BTRROCKS-4ever**, **NaomiYY1232**, **Livy. G**, **Kelly**, **SincerelyAnonymous-xoxo**, **KittyZheng**, **kimandjackKickinit**, **nclhdrs1717**, **GirlsRunTheWirld**, **ImmaBeRockinOerThatBassTreble**, **Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**, **Fyrephoenix16**, **wstrnplsr105**, **You8MyCookie**, **kickinitfan**, **kickinitfan**, **TheOppositeofOptimistic**, **Kickin it xo**, **ForeverWithFaith**, **anonymous**, **123khanie**, **Alex-Chan 1234**, **THAT HATER**, **Rebecca**, **magic dance 123**, **LeoLuver**, **KimFan**, **Jaydiala**, **redridinghood3**, **rainbowhair**, **That** **Hater**, **ITottalyheartkickinit**, **Ammberrr x3** and **GAHHHH **for reviewing the fourth chapter.

On a side note, who watched Capture the Flag last night? I absolutely adored that episode! Poor Jerry got stuck so many times haha.

OH by the way, I want to dedicate this chapter to **away-to-the-water** because she's my Beta and she's helped me write better ;). I USED MORE DESCRIPTION!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Five - Unexpected<span>**

* * *

><p>The wedding was fast approaching and to say the brunette was worried would be a complete understatement. She blew out a breath in a frustrated manner as her side fringe fell into her tanned face.<p>

"You look beautiful."

This compliment quickly threw the tall brunette out of her thoughts. Her eyes snapped to the figure that stood behind her. In front of her were three mirrors - showing her every angle.

She pressed a shaky hand to her abdomen as the white gown began to feel extremely heavy on her slim figure.

"Thank you." She muttered weakly as her eyes connected to the Latino who was gazing at her.

Grace Adams was once again stuck with Jerry Martinez.

He had become an honorary bridesmaid considering her Maid Of Honor was too busy re-patching her messed up love life with Jack Anderson. The brunette's cheeks tinted slightly as her thoughts shifted to all the moments she had spent with Jerry recently. It almost seemed as if _he_ was the one she was getting married to. He had accompanied her to _all_ the wedding preparatory meetings whilst her actual fiancee, Eddie Johnson was too busy accommodating his mother.

Grace wasn't exactly angry at Eddie. Rather, she admired how much he cared for his mother.

The brunette cast her dark brown eyes to the green carpeted floors as the memories of her childhood and teenage years came rushing back into her mind.

Her mother had died when she was extremely young and she had not gotten the chance to truly connect with her mother. It was even harder on her especially when everyone said she was the spitting image of her. Her father had become her best friend and she grew up to become a daddy's girl. Grace, however, wasn't like those whiny girls on the stupid reality shows. Her father had raised her better than that. Grace loved her father dearly.

This joy was short lived when her father was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease and all recollection of his lovely daughter had faded. Her aunt thought it was best for him to stay at a nursing home because he had started to become violent. This nearly broke the brunette's heart as the bond they once had was nothing but a memory. Each time she would show up to the nursing home, she would immediately have to leave for her father would instantly go through a tantrum. She's watched from afar as her father continued to age never once remembering his little girl again.

That's when Eddie Johnson showed up in her life. He was her safety blanket. He treated her exactly how her father had once treated her. At first, her feelings were merely platonic to the African American. They were complete opposites but she soon realized that she was starting to fall for him.

It could've been love.

But, here she stood, wearing her wedding dress and all she had was a weak smile on her face.

Did she really love Eddie?

Or was it only because she felt safe when she was with him?

Her forehead crinkled as her eyes continue to bore into her reflection.

"Grace?" She blinked multiple times as she headed back down to Earth.

She turned around slightly so now she was actually staring at Jerry, "Oh .. sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked you if there's any other adjustments you want on this dress?" His brown eyes looked at her suspiciously. "The tailor is asking."

"Oh .." She looked at her reflection once more - her hand immediately went to her stomach. "Do you think this part looks fine? It doesn't make me fat right?"

"Fat?" The Latino let out a hearty chuckle as he slunk down farther into the couch. "You legit think you're fat?"

The brunette turned around fully and let the train of her dress get tangled around her feet, "Do you think I am?"

"Fat?" He stood up and used a hand to playfully stroke his chin. He walked circles around Grace before he finally clicked his tongue, "You're anything but fat. You're perfect."

The room suddenly felt extremely hot and Grace could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. A genuine smile stretched onto her thin lips but she merely shook it off.

Were they flirting?

"Thanks." She responded as she turned her head.

She stepped off the platform that had in front of the three mirrors and began to walk back into the changing rooms, "I think I'm fine. Just wait out here, okay?"

"Okay." Jerry responded but Grace barely heard it as she slammed the door shut. She used her left hand that was on the wall for balance.

Everything was just a bundle of thoughts in her mind.

She needed to calm down.

But, then again, when was Grace Adams ever calm?

* * *

><p>Kim Crawford stepped forward an inch as she continued to wait in line. The blonde was currently in the Java house as a way to kill time. Jack had invited her to meet his parents again but he had a class to teach so she had to wait. Kim chewed on her lip as the worries of the night resurfaced.<p>

The Java house was busy with customers which was a complete shock to the blonde. Usually, this place would be deserted but of course, when she needed peace and quiet - chaos ensues.

She finally made her way to the front of the line where the person greeted her happily, "What may I get you?"

"Oh .. I think I'll just have a medium hot chocolate." She responded with a soft smile.

The cashier dinged as it opened and Kim slipped her money into the girl's hand, "It'll be ready in a moment."

Kim nodded her head as she waited for a couple of minutes.

The blonde was utterly confused with her predicament. Jack had never actually asked her to be his girlfriend and she wasn't exactly sure if she could refer to herself as that. Maybe, Jack only wanted a friendship with her but their time together at his cottage proved to be the complete opposite of that. They had a fair share of cuddling and intense make-outs but Jack never once brought up their relationship.

She wasn't exactly sure if it was a friends with benefits type of thing and her mind had been going on overdrive ever since they came back.

They had texted each other from the time they woke up until they went to bed. He would sent corny messages with hearts and the duo would have random pick-up line wars. It had seemed like they were indeed a couple but she had been too afraid to ask.

Jack had never seemed like a guy who went for labels.

She was thrown out of her thoughts when the cup had slid in her direction. She smiled at the girl and grabbed some napkins. She wrapped her steaming cup with the napkins and went to go find a seat.

She had just rounded a corner and saw an open seat. She walked over and realized that it was actually occupied.

A woman with long brown hair tore her gaze from her iPhone and looked up at the blonde, "Kim Crawford? Is that you?"

"Whoa.." The blonde quirked an eyebrow up when she realized who it was. "Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! I heard you were back in town." Kim took a note of how the brunette's smile had faltered slightly. "I was going to call you so we could catch up .. I, actually, have a lot to tell you. If you're not busy right now?"

Kim looked at her watch and realized that Jack's class isn't even to finishing so she nodded her head a couple of times.

The brunette softly smiled as she slid in the seat across from her.

Had she only known what the brunette was about to tell her .. she would've never sat down.

* * *

><p>Jerry was actually nice enough to escort Grace back to her house.<p>

The Latino would never openly admit it but he was glad that he was given a chance to spend time with the brunette. Sure, there were some extremely awkward moments but it was slowly starting to get better.

Slowly.

Grace stuck the key into the door and turned it multiple times. Jerry groaned inwardly as he was carrying a shitload of the wedding items she needed. He wasn't going to complain though. He was man enough to carry it.

Well, sort of.

He heard her let out a tiny giggle which immediately put him in a good mood. The door finally opened and he allowed her to go in first.

He trailed slowly behind her, "Where shall I put these bags?"

"Uh .. maybe just on the kitchen counter." She turned in another direction. "I'll be right back."

He nodded his head and traveled to where her kitchen was. He remembered how her house was exactly planned and that's when everything rushed back in. He was reminded of the pain but he shook it off.

He was happy .. for the both of them.

Eddie and Grace.

Grace and Eddie.

They were perfect for each other.

"You want anything to drink?" Her soft voice rang through his ears as walked into the kitchen.

He nodded his head, "Water will do."

She grabbed a glass from one of cupboards and filled it up with water. She offered it in his direction which he gladly accepted. The gulping of water was heard through the awkward silence. Once he was finished, he laid the cup down and started at it.

"So .." He started as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You're getting married."

He mentally slapped himself.

"Yeah." Her tone was neutral. "In a month.."

"You excited?" He gazed up at her.

Her hazel eyes locked onto his dark brown pools, "Ecstatic."

"Ah." He slapped his hands together. "I probably should head back .. so uh, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head once and began to head out when suddenly, "Jerry?"

The Latino turned around, "Yes?"

The brunette didn't say anything but instead she walked right over to where he was. She stared at him for a couple of seconds before she leaned in. She captured his chapped lips with her soft ones.

Jerry merely had wide eyes when she did this and his mind was screaming for him to do something but he could feel his resolve slowly start to crumble.

He blinked his eyes and with one swift jerk Grace had stumbled back, "What .. what was that?"

"I don't know." She replied with a disappointed look. "I honestly don't know."

"Grace .. you're getting married. You can't just go and .. kiss me!" Jerry Martinez was actually being logical.

She shook her head, "You think I don't know that? I just need to make sure .."

"Make sure of what?" Jerry was completely confused.

The two breathed heavily and stared into one another.

What was going on?

Before he knew it, Jerry was leaning in and the very moment she was. Their lips met with one another and all thoughts were thrown out of the window. Jerry lifted the tall brunette up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his lean waist. He pushed her into the kitchen counter as he continued to kiss her fiercely. She pushed him slightly and he lifted her up once more.

He began to walk away from the counter and into the living room.

Those rational thoughts were completely gone and all Jerry knew was that he was addicted to Grace's lips.

* * *

><p>The car ride on to his parents' house was weirdly silent. Kim just glanced out the window throughout it all and he hadn't bothered to ask. He was slightly tired from teaching his dojo class.<p>

Inside the house, Kim's mood had changed drastically. She was a complete chatterbox at the dinner table.

Now here he was, staring at her from the kitchen as she and his mother were looking through photo albums. He wasn't necessarily ashamed. He was a pretty cute child, not that he was being arrogant.

"Son." His eyes shifted from Kim and his mother to his father that sat next to him. "Would you please stop looking at her?"

"I can't .. she's just so beautiful." It was a lame excuse but it was the truth.

His father smiled cheekily at him, "Is my son in _love_?"

"I think I am, dad." He turned to face his father fully as a wide grin stretched on his lips.

"I can see why. She's a keeper. You sure know how to pick 'em." He poked him in the ribs. "But .. I thought you two weren't dating?"

"We kind of are." His father propped an eyebrow up when he said that. "I just haven't asked her officially."

His father shook his head, "Well you should. She might get the wrong idea."

"I've been planning on asking her out but I just keep chickening out!"

"Jack Anderson? Chickening out? Well, that's a first."

Jack rolled his eyes at his father's antics, "Oh whatever."

"I'm just playing." His father placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Just promise me it isn't like last time."

"It's not even close to that." He looked down. "Kim .. she's different. I know it. I feel it."

"Jack .. go spend some time with Kim outside. Your father and I will clean up here." His mom and Kim had appeared in the doorway.

Kim shook her head, "We'll help you clean."

"Oh shush." Jack's mom refused. "You go outside. We'll be done before you know it."

Jack offered her a smile which wasn't returned. This quickly irked Jack. The blonde walked outside onto the deck but she made her way down the stairs so that she was standing on the grass.

Jack followed her, "Is something wrong Kim?"

"Sort of." She answered bluntly and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack stepped in front of her and used his hand to bring up her face - so they were staring into each others eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She sighed, "It's really nothing."

He crossed his arms and gave her an unamused look. She rolled her eyes and he could tell then she wasn't in a joking manner.

"Tell me please?" His arms dropped down to his sides.

She shut her eyes for a brief moment and opened them up again, "You have to promise me that you'll tell me the complete truth."

"Of course." He hesitantly responded as he stuffed his hands into the pockets in his jeans.

She let out another sigh and her light brown eyes connected with his brown irises.

"Did you get Donna pregnant?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN<strong>  
>So, since I won't be updating for awhile .. I decided to make it double the suspense.<p>

How will Jack respond to Kim's accusation?  
>What will happen to Jerry and Grace?<br>What about the wedding?  
>Will this play a part in the Kick tandem?<p>

These answers will be revealed in the next chapter of ... _Second Chances_

By the way, I think there's going to be three more chapters plus an epilogue. Okay bye! REVIEW PLEASE :D


	6. Second Thoughts

Sixth chapter is up!

Thank you to; **chica13**, **Safe. And**. **Sound. xoxo**, **nclhdrs1717**, **Livy. G**, **yeah. ****hi**, **annnnonymoussss**,** jamzie13**, **GlitterGirl123**, **awakeningreality**, **wstrnplsr105**, **magic dance 123**, **Itottalyheartkickinit**, **HollyShadow17821**, **Hawkwishes**, **Phoenix**, **Kickin it xo**, **Rebecca**, **TheOppositeofOptimistic**, **leo-oliviafan4life**, **Gemstone278**, **sally**, **andie-chase. luver101**, **Thatblondenglishchick**, **gymnasticslover**, **HungerGamesgal1234**, **Rainpath4** and **xvzgirl **for reviewing the sixth chapter!

WAHOO, I finally reached 200+ reviews. You guys are the best. Sorry that I left at such a big cliff-hanger. Everything will be explained in the following chapters :)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six - Second Thoughts<span>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack Anderson stood there with a completely blank face. The gears in his brain continued to grind back and forth but he felt absolutely frozen in the spot. Had he heard her right? Or were his ears deceiving him?<p>

His brown eyes just bore into the disappointed demeanor that was Kim Crawford.

And slowly his voice slipped from his chapped lips, "What?"

A weak question. An extremely weak question was all he could come up with.

He inwardly flinched as the blonde that stood before him cast her gaze to the ground.

"Did you get her pregnant?" Her tone was barely audible as if she didn't want to hear the answer. This tore him up inside. He let out a shaky sigh before grasping her hands which were rejected almost immediately. "Answer the question."

There was no way out.

It was bound to come up anyways.

Serves him right for being a coward.

"Look ..." She kept looking away and he sworn he saw a tear slide down her face. "I can explain."

Her whole face snapped up so she could look deep into his eyes after he said those three words. Her eyes were glistening and Jack knew that he had just made a horrible mistake. Before he could say anything, she let out a deep, sardonic laugh.

Kim took three steps back as she wiped the area behind her eyes, "And to think that I actually _defended_ you! Here I was practically calling her out in the middle of the Java house and then you say .. _that_!"

"Kim." Each step she took back, he would quickly take one step forward. "Just hear me out. It's really not what you think. Donna just lied-"

"_She_ lied? Really, Jack? I think _you're_ the one that lied." She sat down on the last step of the stairs and just hugged herself.

_Flashback_

_"So .. I saw you at Grace and Eddie's engagement party. I was going to go and talk to you but then I saw you with Jack .." Donna stuffed her iPhone in her jacket's pocket. "I didn't want to intrude."  
><em>

_Kim didn't even realize the smile that appeared on her lips until Donna pointed it out to her.  
><em>

_"Are you two together now?" Kim noticed how her voice seemed extremely happy to hear the latest gossip but she saw the hurt flash through her eyes.  
><em>

_"I wouldn't say that.." Donna quirked an eyebrow to this. "Are you okay? You seem .. out of it?"  
><em>

_"Did Jack ever mention anything to you? You know .. something really important?" Donna's dark brown eyes stared intently at Kim's facial reaction.  
><em>

_Kim's face merely contorted in confusion, "I don't think I understand what you're asking. What would he need to tell me?"  
><em>

_"Are you sure that you two aren't together yet?"  
><em>

_Kim shook her head multiple times, "As much as I want to be with him .. he still hasn't asked me. I think we're sort of going out though. Hah, feels like high school all over again."  
><em>

_Donna meekly smiled at the blonde's attempted humor.  
><em>

_"I really don't want to do this to you." Donna slipped her hands across the table and grasped Kim's soft hand.  
><em>

_Kim's palm twitched, "Can you please just tell me what's going on? You're sort of scaring me.."  
><em>

_"A few days ago, Jack and I were sort of engaged." Donna's tone was monotone.  
><em>

_The blood from Kim's face quickly drained, "E-e-engaged? What?"  
><em>

_"We were going to get married.. until the night before Grace's engagement party."  
><em>

_Kim pulled her hand back as her vision began to blur, "No .. that's impossible. How come Grace or Jack never informed me of this?"  
><em>

_"They probably didn't want to break your heart." Kim scowled as she saw the fake sympathy in the brunette's voice.  
><em>

_"Why are you doing this? Why are you telling me?"  
><em>

_"You needed to know." She replied quickly. "And you need to back off."  
><em>

_"Back off?" Kim scoffed. "Excuse me?"  
><em>

_"Hm, never took you for a home wrecker before, Kim." Donna's lips twisted into a frown. "I knew you always had a thing for Jack. But, as of right now, you need to back off."  
><em>

_"Not to sound rude or anything .. wait, actually I do. Jack would never love you - much less marry you. You're out of your mind, Tobin!"  
><em>

_"Ah, we're on last name basis now?" The brunette knew how to get under the blonde's skin.  
><em>

_"Jack and I are happy together. You two are no longer engaged, therefore, I am ruining no one's relationship!" Kim hastily got out of her seat and was about to walk off when Donna latched a hand onto her arm.  
><em>

_"You are so wrong, Crawford." Donna then stood up - and Kim's eyes immediately connected with her very noticeable baby bump.  
><em>

_Kim's forehead crinkled in confusion, "You're pregnant?"  
><em>

_"Wow .. you're not as dumb as you look." Donna smirked. "Let's see if you can figure out who the father is."  
><em>

_"Jack can't be the father .. Jack wouldn't get someone pregnant out-of-the-blue. He's better than that!" Kim continued to repeat it as if she was trying to convince herself as well.  
><em>

_"Last time I checked, you were gone for seven years. People change. But, you can believe anything you want .. just remember this, if my child has to grow up without his or her father - they'll have you to blame."  
><em>

_End of Flashback  
><em>

"Jack .. I can't do that. I can't ruin your relationship with her. You're having a child with her! How could you not tell me this?" Kim jumped up and launched herself at Jack. Her hands formed into fists which repeatedly struck the brunet.

Jack had tried to calm her down, "Please .. Kim, just let me explain!"

"Explain what?" She took a step back. "What could you possibly say that wouldn't make it hurt any less?"

Jack tried to reach out for her hands, her waist .. anything. But she continued to take more steps back.

"Kim .. you're the one I love." Jack pleaded. "I love you. Please believe me."

"How could I believe someone that hid something as big as that? Huh, Jack? TELL ME!" Kim shook her head. "Did you sleep with her?"

Jack stood there silently looking at the ground.

"ANSWER!"

"I DON'T KNOW, okay!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I DON'T KNOW IF I DID."

"What?" Kim looked at him incredulously. "How could you not know?"

"I was drunk ..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wasted. All I remember was waking up the next day and Donna was coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her body. I have no recollection of that night."

"You obviously slept with her if she came out of your bathroom!"

Jack shook his head, "Impossible. I was still clothed from the waist down .. but I was a coward. I ran out of that house so fast and I thought I had escaped her. But, two weeks after, she called me to tell me that was pregnant. She told me I was the last guy she slept with."

"SEE!"

"I honestly think I didn't sleep with her... but she told my parents. So I had to take responsibility. It was the right thing to do. I proposed to her and we were going to get married."

Kim let out a sob, "I don't want to know anymore."

"Kim, you have to know everything!" Jack was pleading once more. "I'm not the father of her child! That's why I broke off the engagement!"

"Jack .. you have no idea how much I want to believe you - but every word that comes out of your mouth seems like _bullshit_ now."

The duo heard a couple of footsteps behind them and Kim turned around. She was met by Jack's mother.

"Kim .. what's wrong?" His mother asked as she stepped closer to the blonde.

Kim shook her head, "I just need to go home right now."

"Kim, please!" Kim shook her head and began to climb back up the stairs.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Jack's mother offered.

Kim weakly nodded her head, "Hopefully it won't be a bother."

Jack watched the retreating backs of his mother and now .. ex-girlfriend? His father tried to offer him some comfort as he stood next to him. But, nothing could fix this.

Jack Anderson had officially screwed up.

* * *

><p>Grace had jerked slightly which caused her eyes to flutter open. Everything was blurry and even a little dark. She blinked multiple times until her retinas got adjusted to her surroundings.<p>

The brunette had tried to prop herself up but something heavy caused her to lay back down. Her forehead creased as she tried to turn to face the object. That's when a tiny gasp escaped her lips.

_Jerry Martinez_.

Her chest heaved while the memories flooded back in. She shut her eyes from a brief moment and took a deep breath.

Grace wasn't upset with herself at all. In fact, she was happy. The happiest she'd ever been.

Grace Adams was still madly and deeply in love with Jerry Martinez.

She wasn't scared to say that anymore. She wanted to scream it out loud.

But, there was still one thing blocking her from complete, blissful happiness.

_Eddie Johnson._

That's what brought Grace back down to earth. Suddenly, the engagement ring on her left hand felt like a heavy rock. This then reminded her of the moments before. She had just cheated on her fiancee.

And, what was worse?

Grace Adams didn't even feel guilty.

Instead, she was worried of what would happen to Eddie. She didn't care that she slept with Jerry because she wanted to be with him. She was just upset that in order for her to be happy, she had to break Eddie's heart.

The brunette gulped down the lump that had formed into her throat.

"I can't do this to him." It barely came out as a whisper.

And really, Grace couldn't do that to Eddie. Sure, she may have not loved him like how she loved Jerry ... but he took care of her. He was her safety blanket and he was the one who fixed her. She owed Eddie this.

But, Eddie deserved so much more than her.

So, Grace did the one thing she could. She slowly removed the arm that was draped around her waist. Her heart was breaking with each subtle movement. But, it needed to be done.

Jerry would find someone better than her as well.

At least, Eddie would always be there for her.

Maybe, Grace could even learn to love him.

Maybe.

After a few moments of searching for her clothes, Grace stood at the feet of Jerry. He seemed so peaceful.

She let out a sigh as she walked over to the front door, dialing a familiar number into her iPhone.

"Julie.." She spoke out as she closed the door behind her. "Can I sleep over at your house tonight? You know .. a little girl's night? We haven't had those in awhile."

* * *

><p>Kim lugged down into the nearest chair. The fuzzy material from the cushion rubbed against the back of her thigh. She just felt so drained.<p>

_So stupid_.

That phrase continued to replay in her mind over and over again.

After hearing him basically admit to it, she felt as if it was seven years in the past. When she was standing in the airport - waiting for him. The disappointment she felt through her entire system could not compare to what she was feeling right now.

She was completely heartbroken.

But, she did let out a sardonic laugh inside considering it was her decisions that led to this. If she had not agreed to go with him when she met him again, they would've not gotten close. It was her fault.

A sharp ringing sound shook her from her thoughts.

Her brown eyes darted over to where her phone landed - right beside her feet. She leaned down a few millimeters before grasping it in her hands.

At first, she assumed it was Jack calling to apologize but she had quickly seen the screen flashing an _UN__KNOWN CALLER _page.

Kim's forehead creased slightly before she brought the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hello .. is this Kim Crawford?" An extremely nasally voice shot through.

The blonde cleared her throat, "Yes. Uh, who exactly is this?"

"Hi .. I'm Sally Davis." The lady coughed. "I didn't wake you up, right? Sorry - I'm calling from New York .. not exactly used to time differences."

"Oh .. you're from New York?"

"Yes. You graduated from the Art Institute of New York?"

Kim chewed on her lip, "Oh .. yeah I did. Not exactly trying to be rude .. but what exactly is the purpose of this?"

"Well .. we were sent a list of applications that we should consider for our designing company." She let out another cough. "I was wondering if you were interested in a job here?"

"A job?" Kim's eyes nearly bulged out. "There? In New York?"

"Of course. You meet all our requirements." There was a slight pause. "Oh .. I have a meeting to go to right now, but if you're willing to accept this wonderful job opportunity - make sure you call by this Friday!"

Before she could even muster a reply, the line went dead.

Kim dropped the phone to her side as realization struck her.

Grace and Eddie's wedding was this Saturday.

This meant that she had to have a decision by this Friday.

* * *

><p>OH SNAP. Kim gets a job offer, Grace goes back to Eddie and Jack is heartbroken.<p>

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? :O

Oh yeah, I've decided there will be three chapters left. So, watch out for those!

REVIEW PLEASE :)


	7. Knock On Wood

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait - some personal issues with my life have gotten in the way. I know .. I keep apologizing countless times but thank you so much for sticking with me nonetheless :).

Thank you to; **GlitterGirl123**, **uniquemusician**, **Livy. G**, **nclhdrs1717**, **chica13**, **Happy**, **wstrnplsr105**, **HollyShadow17821**, **magin dance 123**, **Jade**, **sportygirl11**, **jandemes**, **xvzgirl**, **Kickin it** **xo**, **anon**, **redridinghood3**, **crystalsoda1**, **Rebecca**, **kickinitfan**, **to be forever young**, **XxSimplyAdorablexX**, **TheOppositeofOptimistic**, **Lupe**, **hello**, **GoldenEyes19382**, **Gemstone278**, **Guest**, **Julia** and **roxiee98 **for reviewing chapter six!

Alright, this chapter ... it's going to be a game-changer. I recently went on a vacation and in the car ride, I listened to some music. I wanted to travel EACH point in the story. Let's say if I wanted one thing to happen, how would it affect the rest of the story. After MUCH thought, I have finally decided how this story is going to end. I can't wait for all of you to read it in the following chapters. I hope you will all enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven - Knock On Wood<span>**

* * *

><p>The cool air surrounded the blonde as she entered the beauty salon. As she opened the door, a soft dinging sound raised the attention of the small Chinese woman that owned the salon.<p>

"Yes, Milton." Her brown eyes traveled to the figure beside her. "We just made it to the salon .. yeah .. okay? I love you too!"

A soft smile twitched onto the blonde's glossed lips. She was extremely happy for Milton and Julie. They were perfect for each other. Her thoughts quickly drifted to the guy she thought was perfect for her.

A sad sigh escaped her lips as the beauty salon owner walked up to them two, "Do you have an appointment today?"

"Yes we do!" Julie replied quickly as she stuffed her phone into her leather satchel. "Under the Grace Adam."

"Oh yes!" Kim's eyes scanned the name-tag on her pink shirt, _Mai_. "Where is the lovely bride-to-be?"

"She's out parking the car." Kim replied with a soft tone.

Mai nodded her head in understanding. As on cue, the door opened with another ding revealing Grace. She huffed as she lifted her Chanel glasses on the top of her head.

"The construction is horrible, Mai! I could barely find a parking spot." Grace crossed her arms as she stood with her two friends.

Mai merely shrugged her shoulders, "What can we do? Mr. Truman wants big this, big that! I think the mall is fine as it is."

"Amen!" Grace agreed with a giggle.

Mai walked over to her desk, "Okay .. so a mani-pedi for all three of you?"

"If you have time .. could I maybe slide in a facial there?" Grace asked. "I've been so stressed."

"Sure thing." Mai smiled. "One second while I set up everything."

* * *

><p>"You know Eddie, I don't understand why your rehearsal dinner is tonight. Aren't they usually supposed to be the night before the actual wedding?" Milton asked as the four guys walked into the church.<p>

Eddie nodded, "It's usually like that but unfortunately someone reserved tomorrow already so we were forced to take tonight's."

"Either way, I'm sure everything will go on without a hitch." Jack always tried to look on the bright side.

The four guys neared the altar and Jack quickly noticed Jerry had been quiet for a _very_ long time, "Are you alright dude?"

"Huh .. what? Oh yeah, totally."

Jack raised an eyebrow to this but shrugged it off when Eddie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jack .. I know, Kim and you aren't exactly on speaking terms .. but I tried to switch the partners but none of them wanted to .. so you're sort of stuck with Kim." Eddie tried to fast-talk all of that.

Jack sighed, "It's not that I don't want to talk to Kim. I do! So badly. But she's the one that won't talk to me."

"Did you even tell her the full story?" Milton added.

Jack shook his head slowly, "I tried .. but she wouldn't listen. She left before I even got the chance to."

"Well you should do it soon."

Jack looked at Milton, "Why?"

Eddie's eyes grew a little and motioned to Milton to stop talking. Unfortunately, Milton failed to notice this.

"Didn't you hear?" Milton's eyebrow twitched up.

Jack surveyed his other two friends who were merely looking at the ground, "Hear what exactly?"

"Kim might be-" The rest of Milton's speech was blocked off when Eddie slapped his hand onto his mouth. "fhoggu."

"A what now?" Jack eyed Eddie suspiciously.

Eddie began to panic, "Uh .. Kim might be .. you know still mad at you! So you should do it soon so she won't be mad anymore."

"I get the feeling that isn't the truth." Jack crossed his arms.

Milton pushed Eddie's hand away, "Because it's not."

"Then what is?"

"KIM MIGHT BE MOVING BACK TO NEW YORK!" Eddie's eyes grew even larger as Jerry quickly burst that out. Jerry gulped when Jack stared at him.

"Come again?"

Eddie sighed, "We weren't supposed to tell you but Kim was offered a job back in New York. I'm not sure if she's accepted it .. considering she still has until tomorrow to make her decision."

"She's leaving again?" Jack frowned.

Milton shook his head, "Might. You still have a chance to stop her."

"I got to go call her." And with that, Jack quickly ran out of the church.

"You think he's going to be able to stop her from leaving?" Jerry wondered aloud.

"I hope so." Eddie replied as they watched their friend disappear.

Milton pursed his lips, "I think he will. It's time for them to finally have their happy ending."

"And if he doesn't?" Jerry asked.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine?"

* * *

><p>As Kim plopped down into her assigned seat, she felt her bag vibrating next to her thigh. She zipped open her purse and rummaged around for her precious iPhone. Once it was finally in her clutches, she brought it up to her face and frowned when she realized who was calling her.<p>

"Is Jack calling you again?" Grace asked, throwing her out of her thoughts.

Kim pressed end and quickly shut the phone off, "How did you know?"

"Your nostrils were flaring .. something that only happens when you're extremely angry. And as of the moment, you're extremely angry at a certain brunet named Jack Anderson." Grace slyly smirked as she finished her sentence.

Kim's eyes narrowed, "Well aren't you a witty one?"

"I like to think so." Grace countered.

Julie sighed, "I think you should give him a chance."

"I already gave him a chance, Julie. That was his second chance." She explained while rubbing her temples with the tips of her index and middle finger.

"Well .. maybe .. you could give him a second-second chance." Grace offered while flipping through a magazine.

Kim tilted her head to the side, "Would I just be giving him a _third_ chance?"

"Even better!" Grace replied with a grin as Mai sat down before her, ready to clean her toe-nails.

Kim shook her head as Julie opened her mouth to speak once more, "Kim .. I'm serious. Give him a chance to explain _everything_. Emphasis on the everything. You deserve to be happy and in my eyes .. you'll only be happy once you're with Jack."

"He already did explain everything to me! And I was right. He slept with her."

"He obviously didn't tell you everything if you still think he slept with her." Grace mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

Grace turned to her, "Nothing at all, Kimberly."

Kim eyed her brunette-haired best friend, "It doesn't even matter. I'll be gone by Sunday."

"So, you're actually accepting the job offer?" Julie gasped slightly.

Kim looked down, "Yes .. no .. I don't know anymore."

Grace frowned, "Kim .. you seriously just got back to Seaford. I can't believe you're going to leave us again."

"Maybe it's for the best. A job like that would give me a huge salary." Kim offered.

Julie shook her head, "We know you, Kim. We know you well enough to know that you could care less about the paycheck you get from that job."

"That's true." Grace added her two cents into the mix. "You're just accepting it so you could get away from Jack."

"And what if I am?" Kim argued earning an awkward glance from Mai. "Sorry .. just issues."

"I'm not one to judge." She smirked.

"NEWSFLASH Kimberly .. you can't escape Jack." Grace brought up the Jack subject again.

Kim crossed her arms, "And what makes you say that?"

"You left once and came back. You ran into Jack. Face it, Kim. You two are just destined for each other." Kim leaned more into her seat. "And ... .. you know .. the usual."

"Can you repeat that?"

Grace grimaced, "You two are destined for each other?"

"No .. after that."

Grace sighed, "So .. it turns out the partners refuse to switch so you're still partnered up with Jack."

"WHAT?"

Grace held up her hands, "There's some good news..."

"Oh really?" Kim quirked an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"You're my Maid of Honor?" Grace offered with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>Kim walked with Julie over to go find Milton. She would rather be a third wheel than be stuck with Jack who would constantly be apologizing to her. She would wait it out until she had to walk down the altar with him.<p>

"Oh Julie! There you are." Milton greeted his long-time girlfriend with a loving embrace. "Oh hey Kim.."

"Hi Milton." The blonde greeted back. "Where's Jerry and Eddie?"

"Eddie went to go talk to his mother before the rehearsal starts. He's kind of stressed. He want everything to be absolutely perfect." Milton explained.

"Of course it's going to be perfect .. why is he so worried?" Julie asked as she linked arms with Milton.

Milton softly laughed, "A couple days ago, he and I went out to go eat at the Scabby Dragons again. After we were finished, we got our fortune cookies. He opened his and gasped. I read it and it said - _Be careful, for you may lose a loved one_. Eddie went kind of crazy on me and thought someone might die or whatever. He seems to think that his fortune will come true considering what happened before we all went to China."

"Aren't fortunes in fortune cookies usually happy and inspirational-like?" Kim put her hands on her hips.

"Beats me." Milton shrugged his shoulders.

A door shut behind them revealing an extremely tired-looking Jerry Martinez.

"You look horrible." Milton pointed it out.

Jerry glared at his friend, "Thanks."

"What happened?" Kim asked as Jerry tried to wipe the tiredness from his eyes.

He yawned, "I've been having trouble going to sleep .. tried to catch a few Z's before rehearsals started. That was kind of an epic fail."

"Guys, rehearsals are going to be starting shortly-" Grace quickly entered the picture. Suddenly, she stopped mid-sentence when she came face-to-face with Jerry. Milton and Julie were oblivious to the tension as they made their way to the end of the aisle. Kim, however, raised both of her eyebrows when she saw her two friends in an intense staring contest.

"Is something .. wrong?" Kim was hesitant to ask.

Grace was the first to break out of the trance, "Nothing. Geez, Kim .. you worry too much. Just get into your position."

"Alright then." Kim awkwardly walked by Grace, following the path Milton and Julie had just gone on.

"I'm guessing they don't know." Jerry stated as he stuffed his hands into his deep pockets.

Grace crossed her arms, "Why would I tell them?"

".. So you're actually getting married." Jerry changed the subject.

"I would think so. Jerry, if you're going to try to change my mind - don't even bother to try. I'm marrying Eddie."

Jerry held his hands up, "Slow down. I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm happy for you. You deserve someone like Eddie."

"So .. you're not even going to disagree and try to say I'm the one for you?" Grace felt her heart drop to her stomach.

Jerry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Why should I? You seem so happy with Eddie .. I don't want to wreck that."

"So .. what is your purpose exactly, Jerry? Because I'm so confused right now."

Jerry sighed, "I just wanted to know one thing."

"And what's that?" Grace asked as she tried to blink back the tears.

"The night, I bared my entire soul to you. The one where I told you I loved you. The one where I _proposed_ to you," Jerry stared deep into her brown orbs. "Why did you leave without even saying goodbye?"

A silence washed over the duo.

Grace Adams opened her mouth to speak when, "Grace! Jerry! Hurry up!"

"I guess that's our cue." Jerry was emotionless.

He walked by the brunette without even saying another word.

Jerry Martinez was never the same and he had Grace Adams to blame.

* * *

><p>"Okay, hello everyone! I'm Father Williams." A tall priest with a receding hairline stood before them. "I am happy to be the ones who will be the priest for your wedding. Alright, so as you all may know - tonight is the rehearsal. So, what we're going to be doing is just practicing the walk-in. I'll have the joy of walking in first - being a priest has many pros."<p>

A sea of laughter chorused throughout the group.

"The groom will be walking in behind me - your family may come in as well. After that, the various bridesmaids and groomsmen will walk in. Then, the Maid of Honor and Best Man will walk in.* After that, we got our adorable flower girls and ring bearer to walk in. And last but not least, the bride will walk in with her father or other family members. Pretty straightforward, but it gets messed up all the time. This is why we will be practicing it."

The priest turned around and walked down the aisle. Eddie quickly followed while his mom latched her hand unto his arm. The priest held is hand out to stop them for a second as he showed Eddie where he would be standing.

Kim stood in front of the two flower girls giving them soft smiles. Her smile faltered when she felt a figure come closer to her. She turned around swiftly and cursed when she saw it was Jack. He meekly smiled and was about to talk to her when she faced the other way.

The line began to get smaller as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. Julie and Milton were the last to walk down before Kim and Jack.

Jack glanced at Kim who happened to catch him looking at her. She scowled as Jack awkwardly offered his arm. She stuffed her around his and she could've sworn she heard him wince. She inwardly smiled to herself. The priest gave them the cue and Kim decided to put on her fake smile.

"Kim .. can we please talk?" Jack was trying to talk without opening his mouth so it was kind of hard to actually understand.

Kim continued to smile, "No."

"I heard you got a job offer." Kim turned her head to face him.

"Where did you hear that fr- nevermind. I know who."

"Let's just talk, please. Hear me-" Before Jack could finish his plead, they reached the altar. Kim happily released his arm from her clutches and made her way to the top step. Jack had a frown on his face as he went to go stand at his rightful place.

The whole wedding 'crew' transferred their attention to Grace who was walking in by herself. Her father had died when she was younger and her mother had passed away a couple years ago.

Kim softly smiled as she watched Grace walk down the aisle with a bright smile.

Then her thoughts switched over to herself. Would she ever get married? Would she ever have a boyfriend again?

Her brown eyes wandered to the other side and quickly connected to another pair of dark brown pools. Jack Anderson looked so upset and that's exactly how she felt. Then she remembered that when she first came back to Seaford, she told herself she would fix things with Jack so she could finally have closure. But, right now, if she left without talking to him she would be stuck in that rut once again. Kim sighed to herself as Grace finally made it to the altar.

Maybe I should give him a chance.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>"So we got most of it done. But now, we must practice the vows. Don't worry .. I won't make you say it all. Just say a tiny snippet just so you two can practice. Then, here are the pretend rings. As you are saying your vows to one another, slip on the ring on the left hand's ring finger." The priest explained. "Eddie, you may start."<p>

Eddie grabbed the pretend ring from the priest and sighed, "Grace Marie Adams .. I remember the first time I met you - the first day we all went to Seaford, to be exact - .. I was in love. Of course, at the time it was merely a silly high school crush. But, then we met each other a couple years again and we instantly clicked. You make me so happy. I promise to be the best husband you could ever ask for. And I know you'll be the best wife for me. I can count on you to be there for anything. You support me, love me and accept me for who I am. I know you could never cheat on me or hurt me for purpose reasons. I am ready to spend the rest of my-"

You would expect people to be fine if the bride or groom cries here and there. But, Eddie Johnson quickly stopped in the middle of his vow as his fiancee was currently _full-on _crying.

"Grace.. are you okay?" He questioned worriedly.

Grace shook her head as she hid her face, "No .. I'm not."

Eddie grasped both of her hands with his, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"Yes and no." Her response was muffled.

Eddie cocked his head to the side, "Why are you crying then?"

Grace lifted her head from her hands - her eyes already puffy and red, "I can't marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUM<strong>.

*So I know the Best Man and Groom are supposed to walk in together, but I decided to be a rebel because I had to use Jack to walk in with Kim. Needed a Kick moment in there, but of course. Some of you may also be wondering why Jerry isn't the Best Man. He was supposed to be. But then he would be walking in with Kim so it would throw my storyline off. Hopefully, you guys don't mind.

SO MANY QUESTIONS!

_Is Grace not going to marry Eddie?_  
><em>What will Eddie say?<em>  
><em>What happened with Jerry and Grace before?<em>  
><em>How will the others react?<em>  
><em>Will Kim talk to Jack?<em>  
><em>Will Kick ever have a happy ending?<em>  
><em>What will happen?<em>

Find out in the last two chapters of ... **_Second Chances_**!

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	8. Decisions, Decisions

I'm back! Sorry for the super late updates. I was working intensely hard on this Kick video, which I'm extremely proud of. Hopefully, some of you guys have seen it? Olivia saw it and shared it - I'm still on a happy run at the moment :). And I finally saw some of my friends - watched Step Up Revolution. That movie is amazing. Everyone go watch!

Thank you to; **Sunshiningdays581**, **Jade17**, **GoldenEyes19382**, **123khanie**, **KickFo****reva**, **Blurry1379**, **HollyShadow17821**, **sportygirl11**, **nclhdrs1717**, **Guest**, **CherishEveryMoment**, **Livy. G**, **Rebecca**, **FyrePhoenix16**, **Lucy**, **Guest**, **Fockey2727**, **Guest**, **highlight**, **LOVESTORIES143**, **Guest**, **Guest**, **ellielou1234**, **alwaysthe0ne0fsurprise**, **XVZGIRL**, **Kickin****It4Eva**, **Guest****, DREAMGirl**, **LittleMissMaganda**, **to be forever young **(loved your review, by the way!), **TheOppositeOfOptimistic**, **justme**, **Guest**, **Guest**, **Guest**, **LeoLuver**, **OneBubblyBookWorm143**, **GummyWorm505**, **Ali**, **Guest**, **gguest**, **i'****mMeForever13** and **jeligoofy1**for reviewing the seventh chapter!

Almost at three-hundred reviews :')

Enjoy!

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kickin' It._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eight - Decisions, Decisions<span>**

* * *

><p>And in that moment, Eddie Johnson swore he felt his world stop.<p>

His throat muscles clenched together and it was almost like he was choking. The saliva in his mouth went away and beads of sweat began to drip down his forehead.

"What?" He managed to finally splutter out after a few minutes.

Grace's face was completely red almost as if she had been in the sun for the entire day. Her black mascara no longer stayed on her eyelashes but instead formed around her eyes giving her the 'raccoon-look'. Eddie had never seen Grace cry ever. Not once did he step out line in their relationship so now, here he was, completely baffled at the entire situation.

"Did I do something wrong?" He looked at her with sad eyes. Eddie had gone through a growth spurt back in the day, but Grace still slightly towered over him. It never really bothered him until now seeing as he was the one looking up at her.

Grace let out a sigh with one hoarse laugh, "I don't want you to blame yourself. You did nothing wrong."

"If I did nothing wrong ... why are you like _this_?"

"If I tell you, you would hate me." She answered truthfully and then she turned to face everyone that was currently present. "Everyone would hate me."

Their friends shared confused looks amongst one another. A few minutes ago, Grace was the one hurrying them up to get into their positions and now, she was bawling her eyes out. Sure, weddings could be stressful but it was a huge shock for her to even think about backing out of the wedding.

"No one would hate you." Eddie turned to face his friends. "Right guys?"

One by one, everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, they don't know the truth. You can't just say you'll do one thing when you don't even know the truth."

Eddie sighed as he could feel himself starting to get frustrated, "Then can you just tell us the truth? Because you keep crying making me feel like I'm the bad guy, but you won't even tell me! If you're nervous about getting married, it's okay! I know everything's been pretty fast-paced. We can put if off for a while .. what I'm just saying is that whatever it is - I'm sure I'll be fine with it."

"That's where you're wrong, Eddie." She breathed in deeply. "I can't let you be fine with what I did. What I did is unforgivable. But, your Eddie - I can't let you say everything's fine when it isn't. You always try to please me .. you're like the perfect boyfriend - husband, whatever! You're just too _damn_ perfect."

"Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that the relationship you always dreamed of?"

Grace shook her head, "Eddie .. you fixed me when I was so broken. When I walked into Circus Burger that day, all I wanted was to just get a burger before I headed back home. But, then, I ran into you. We talked - we clicked. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy our relationship because I did. I _loved_ you. But, halfway through our relationship - I realized something."

"And what would that be?" Eddie sniffled.

"You loved me so much. You were willing to do anything for me. If I wanted a hot latte from Starbucks, you would go out of your way to get me one. It's just - you always put me before you. I felt like you were putting more effort in the relationship than I did. Whatever I did, it could not compare to the love you gave me. So, I stayed in the relationship because I owed it to you. But, Eddie, I can't keep pretending that this is okay. You're important to me - that will never go away - but, I just don't love you like the way you love me."

Eddie walked up to her and grasped her hands with his, "But .. we were okay. Weren't we? A few months ago, you were into all the planning and stuff. What changed, Grace? Huh, tell me! You keep saying it wasn't me .. and there's only two people in a relationship. So, what did you do?"

Grace clamped her mouth shut as she felt the tears welling up again.

"Did you cheat on me?" His voice was so quiet - almost like he was scared to hear the answer. When Eddie looked into her eyes, he got the confirmation he was looking for. "With who?"

The brunette tucked a strand of her long brown locks behind her ear.

"With who?" Eddie's voice boomed startling her in the process. "Grace, can you just answer me because I am fed u-"

"-With me." Grace's eyes became rounder as she glanced at someone behind Eddie.

A chorus of gasps passed through their few friends which caused Eddie to turn to face where the voice had come from. His forehead crinkled when he realized it was none other than his _best friend_, Jerry Martinez.

"Jerry?" It felt weird for him to say his name.

Before anyone could even process what was happening, Eddie had already lunged at Jerry and was now throwing fists - left and right. Jerry groaned at each impact as he tried to protect himself. He wouldn't hit back. He deserved this.

Jack - being the hero once more - ran from his current position and locked his arms around Eddie's waist. His African-American friend continued to hit the Latino but thankfully, Jack was able to pull them away. Eddie was about lunge once more but Jack stood in the middle of the duo.

"How could you do this to me, man?" Eddie was officially crying. "You knew how much I loved Grace."

"I'm sorry!" Milton walked over to Jerry's side. "But, I love her."

"I thought you changed, Jerry." Eddie scoffed at the idea. "You always had compete with me on everything. Not once did you ever let me win. Not even now. Why couldn't you just back off - huh? For once in your life! She was mine!"

"She was mine, way before she was yours!" Jerry argued back causing Jack to tilt his head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" The brunet asked as he kept his arms on a horizontal line to keep his two friends on either side.

Jerry sighed as he looked at Grace who was currently being comforted by her friends, Kim and Julie.

"The year before you came back to Seaford, I ran into Grace. We started to get to know each other a lot more. I never mentioned anything to you guys because well, you all were gone. Milton and Julie were all the way in Yale or Harvard .. I'm not even sure. Eddie, you went to school in Atlanta. We barely talked until you came back here three years ago. So, anyways, Grace and I became a couple and everything was going great. Our relationship lasted exactly one year. I loved her so much and I decided to take a risk. On our anniversary, I proposed to her because I knew she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She accepted and I was the happiest man in the world. The next day, I woke up and she was gone and right beside me was the ring that was on her finger the night before. She left a note saying she wasn't ready for commitment. I was so heartbroken. The first time I had gone out in months was when you invited me to hang out. When I got there, you said you had someone to show to me. Imagine my surprise when I saw Grace - my Grace - there on your arm. I have kept my mouth shut and my feelings locked away for three years, Eddie. I'm sorry if right now, think I stole her from you. That wasn't my intention."

"You're wrong, Jerry." Eddie seemed unmoved by Jerry's story. "You two were done when I met her. She was mine. It's not my fault you couldn't move on!"

"Can you really blame me?" Jerry argued. "I lived in an apartment with you! And every single day, she would swing by. I couldn't just move on!"

Eddie scoffed, "Why didn't you move out then?"

"You know the answer to that, man!" Jerry's tired eyes were red and puffy. "I was going through financial issues. Sure, it was cool that I was living with one of my best friends but it was embarrassing. But, I had no choice. Finally, I got my big breakthrough. Crio opened and money finally started coming in. I was planning on moving out soon - I finally saved up enough money to buy my own pad."

"So, you're moving out _and_ taking my girl?"

"I am not taking your girl!" The two were breathing heavily after exchanging words with one another.

Eddie paused for a moment, "But you want to - don't you?"

"I can't do that to yo-"

"-You already took her from me! She cheated on me with you. Dude, you were supposed to be my best friend. Last time I checked, best friends don't sleep with their fiancées." He tried to take a step forward but Jack stood firmly in his place.

"I'm sorry."

Eddie shook his head, "Your apology is pathetic. You still love her, don't you?"

Jerry cast his glance to the ground. Many awkward looks passed around through their group of friends. Eddie turned on his foot and faced the brunette whose make-up was completely messed due to her salty tears.

"Do you still love him?" His voice wasn't quite anymore.

Her brown eyes locked with his, "Eddie.."

He ran his right hand through his extremely short hair before facing Jerry. His raised his arm to point in his direction, "This friendship is over."

Everyone watched as he walked down the steps - not even taking a look back at them.

"Eddie, where are you going?" Milton's voice quickly came into play.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eddie yelled back as he stopped at the last row of seats. "The wedding's cancelled!"

* * *

><p>Kim fiddled her thumbs as she tried to comfort her brunette-haired best friend. She knew what she did was wrong but she could see that she was sincerely apologetic for what she'd done. Grace was in love with someone else and she couldn't control her feelings. Love has no boundaries.<p>

"I just wish he was just mad at me." The brunette flipped her hair to the side. "Their friendship shouldn't be ruined just cause of me. It's not fair to either of them."

"Well, it can't be like that. Two men have fallen for you. It's even worse because they're best friends." Julie tried to reason with her.

Kim shook her head, "The good thing is that you told Eddie before the wedding. If you put this off even after you two were married - that would cause more problems. You know, Eddie is mad right now and he has every right to be. But, in the end, he'll be thankful that you were honest with him. He just needs time for himself right now."

"Thanks for the comforting words." Grace sat up. "Maybe that's what I need too."

"What?"

"Time to myself. I've caused many problems today. I just need some peace and quiet." She stood up and began to walk off when Kim latched a hand onto her forearm.

"But, where?"

"Anywhere but here."

Julie and Kim looked at one another - each at a loss of words. They watched their friend walk off into the night. Their vision was then blocked when two figures stepped in front of the church doors.

"Julie, I think it's time to head home." Milton offered with a soft smile.

Julie pushed her glasses higher up her nose bridge, "How's Jerry?"

"He left after practically baring his entire story to us once more." Jack answered as he stuffed his hands into his jeans. "He's really down .. but I think he might be heading back to their apartment. He wants to take all his stuff and officially move out."

"How could such a beautiful night end so horribly?" Kim bit on her nail.

"We can't do anything. It's their own personal businesses and we have to respect that." Milton explained as he offered his hand out to Julie. "Let's go?"

Julie nodded her head before intertwining her hand with his, "Yeah .. Kim are you going to catch a ride with us?"

Jack's eyebrow quirked upwards after this and the blonde had noticed this. She had to talk to him.

"No .. I think I might just walk home. I have some things to think about." She answered truthfully and the couple nodded their heads in understanding.

"Well, good night!" Julie waved to Jack and Kim.

"Good night."

Kim let out a sigh before standing on her feet. The brunet was still standing in the same spot - his brown eyes staring back at her.

"I could give you a ride .. if you wanted." She noticed how his Adam's Apple bobbed for a mere moment.

She licked her dry lips, "Actually I was wondering if we could talk at your house. I think it's time for me to hear the truth."

* * *

><p>Grace took a few steps when she saw a figure in the distance. She quickly realized who it was after watching their movements.<p>

"Jerry!" His name flew out of her lips so effortlessly.

He stopped a moment and turned around - eyes squinting softly to see who the person was.

Before he knew it, the brunette was running toward him - her tears streaming down her face again.

"Grace?" He asked once she stopped before him.

She nodded, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know really .." He chewed on his lip. "Shouldn't you be after Eddie .. apologizing? Or maybe even trying to get the wedding back on?"

"What Eddie asked back there .. you never answered."

Jerry's mouth twisted into a frown, "What are you talking about?"

"Eddie asked you if you still loved me, but you never answered." Her voice was quite shaky.

"Grace, why does it matter?" The Latino stuffed his hands into his deep pockets. "The past is the past."

"So, you're saying you don't love me anymore?"

A silence fell over the lovers as Grace patiently waited for his response but all Jerry did was let out a deep sigh.

"I should probably go now. Eddie's probably thrown out my stuff.." He turned to continue to walk away when Grace yelled at him to stop.

"I know I hurt you in the past. I was so stupid to give up what we had. You made me so happy but my stupid insecurities got in the way. I was so happy that you asked me to be your wife .. but, I knew at that time - I wasn't ready. Jerry, we were still in school! I just got hired .. I hadn't been able to live my life! So, I did the only thing I knew was right - I left. I know you hate my guts and I'm sorry for leaving just like that and ignoring you - but, I was scared. I didn't know how our life was going to turn out!"

"You never even gave it a chance!" Jerry retorted as all the pent-up anger over the years finally began spilling out. "We could've waited. I wasn't going to rush you. I just wanted to know that you were serious with me. I loved you so much!"

"I was serious with you, Jerry! For goodness sake - I lost my virginity to you!"

"If you trusted me with all your heart - why would you go and do that? Do you have any idea what happened to me after? You know, it wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't end up dating one of my friends! I let you move on because I knew you'd be happy .. but you knew it was killing me inside to see you with him. And you didn't do _shit_. Instead, you told me to keep my mouth shut about our past!"

"Eddie was different and for a while, I did really love him. You were impulsive and I was having trouble keeping up with you sometimes. Whilst, Eddie was the perfect gentleman and treated me like a queen.."

"Well, why don't you just go back to him?" Jerry spat out - his face turning a shade of red.

Grace shook her head, "I can't!"

"Why not? He's mister perfect - just what you wanted!"

"I thought that's what I wanted. Any girl dreams of having the perfect boyfriend .. but it wasn't the same. I remember telling myself that it was just one date and that'd be it .. but I couldn't break his heart!"

"But you could break mine?"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Her voice escalated. "Whatever I did, one person would get hurt and I thought if I stayed with him - I would find happiness myself. But, I was stupid for thinking that because I needed you to make me happy."

"... Well, it's kind of too late for that."

The black-haired guy swiveled on his left foot and was off to walk away once more when Grace yelled out, "I still love you!"

Jerry Martinez stopped in his footsteps. His heart ached for her love but his brain was shooting up the red flags. Could he still accept her?

The thoughts whooshed through his brain and the Latino had yet to make a decision.

* * *

><p>Kim plopped herself on the brunet's couch. They had arrived to his apartment a few minutes earlier and the silence was starting to become overwhelming.<p>

The blonde gulped down the lump that began to form in her throat, "Okay .. I'm ready."

"Wh-" Jack was momentarily confused. "Oh, right - the story."

The brunet walked in front of her - wiping his hands on his jeans, "Rewind to that night - I usually went to this bar .. I'm pretty sure it closed down though. Anyways, I walked in got myself a drink - the usual. After a while, I remember becoming completely wasted and someone appeared beside me. I don't want to make you think I'm crazy, but at that moment, I thought it was _you_."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you know when you get drunk and you start seeing things? Well, that's what happened that night." He cleared his throat. "But, looking back - it turns out that was Donna. After getting a couple more drinks, we headed back to her apartment. I'm sure you can fill in what happened there. After two weeks, she called me up told me I was her baby daddy. I tried avoiding it - even went to Milton who merely told me the cold truth. Before I could process what was going on, my parents showed up at my door-step demanding I ask her hand in marriage because it was the right thing to do. So, I did. We planned for the wedding and I finally filled in Jerry, Eddie and Grace."

Jack eventually moved from his standing position to go sit next to Kim. He turned to face her so he could grasp her hands with his.

"Our wedding was fast-approaching. A few days before we tied the knot, I was at the grocery store fetching some things for her random cravings. Then I bumped into Brody Carlson."

"Brody?" Kim asked. "As in cotilion-Brody?"

Jack nodded his head meekly, "We exchanged a few words when he finally told me upright that he was here for a reason. He'd been looking for me a while, apparently, but Donna never told me that. Turns out Brody and her sort of had a weird thing going on .. and he informed me that Donna was lying about me being the father. He was the father. The two had broken up after Donna supposedly gotten me to 'fall in love' with her but they shared a few _moments_ here and there. He calculated their moments along with mine and found out that it was only possible that it was his child in her womb. I know it's not a hundred percent true but I'm telling you, Kim, I have an extreme gut feeling that I am not the father of that baby."

He stared deep into her brown orbs because he could still see some uncertainty in her eyes.

"I'll even take a DNA test once that child comes out." He offered. "If that baby turns out to be mine, I'll be the best father ever. But, I can't be with Donna. She lied to me, my parents, to my friends .. and she's not the one I love. Kim, you're the one I love. I've loved you for a long time."

The blonde slowly unwrapped her hands from his as he finally admitted to loving her. She felt her heart swell with this new confirmation but of course, her mind was debating with it.

"Kim, I know you may think I'm just lying or toying with your feelings but, I promise you ... I've loved you ever since that day I caught your apple with my foot. Through the years we became best friends and I thought that's all we'd ever be. You seemed so content with that so I never made a move. But, I watched. I watched your heart get broken repeatedly by those stupid jerks who didn't realize how beautiful you were. Then, senior year rolled around the corner and I promised to myself that I would finally do what I've been wanting to do all those years. But, Ricky came back to town and I felt incompetent to even try to win your heart when I was going against him. I gave way - yet again and I've regretted it since."

"Jack.." She whispered his name softly.

He shook his head, "I let you leave that day and you have no idea how much I beat myself over it. I lost the one woman I was willing to love and spend the rest of my life with. I don't want to lose you again. It hurt me everyday when you were gone before and I doubt I can go through that pain again."

The blonde cast her gaze to the ground for a brief moment as she tried to think of a possible response to that. She knew that Jack Anderson was an extremely important guy to her. But, how important was he? Could she even handle trusting him with her heart once more?

"Thanks for all this information. It really opened my eyes," She started off. "But, you know I have a job offer."

"You haven't accepted it yet!"

She sighed, "Well-"

"-Kim, if you really wanted to go back to New York to work wherever .. you would've jumped at that chance! You want to know why I know that? It's because I know how you act. But, here you are sitting in my apartment listening to my story."

"So, what are you saying?"

"You wanted to hear a reason so that it would stop you from going back to New York. Even if you don't admit it, you love me. I can see it in your eyes." He wiped a tear that had slid down her face.

"I do love you." Her voice was low but the brunet felt his insides melt when he heard those four words.

"Then, why are you leaving me again?"

Kim shut her eyes for a moment, "It's not easy, okay? This job is a really big opportunity for me! I can't pick between you or it because they're both things that I love. You may think it's easy for me to just decline the offer because you're not in my position! And, you know, what if you and I don't work out? What if everything goes downhill again? I can't handle another heartbreak, Jack!"

"And I won't break your heart ever again!" She scoffed at his statement. "I made the mistake of doing that before and I hated myself. But, Kim .. I can't promise our relationship will be perfect because that's impossible. I just know I love you so much."

"How do I know that's enough?" She placed her head in her hands as she cried freely.

Jack rubbed her back, "If you didn't love me or think we even had a chance .. you wouldn't be here. You would've probably been already at home - packing to go back to New York."

A few more tears escaped but she didn't let out a noise. Her brain processed his words. Her gut and heart have been the ones telling her to go with him. Did that mean she fully trusted and loved him?

"Kim, I have a proposition for you."

She slowly lifted her head up, "What?"

"Tonight .. you spend the night with me. Tomorrow morning, if I wake up and you're no longer sleeping next to me - I get it. I won't ever bother you again. Just at least let me have this one night with you if you intend to go."

Her brain was going crazy inside her head. She did have one last night before she had to make her final decision. Her eyes briefly scanned onto his and it seemed she had given him the confirmation he needed. The brunet leaned in - closing the small space between them - and captured her plump lips with his. At first, she was unresponsive. Her brain had completely shut down while her heart rejoiced.

_Oh, screw it._

She placed her right hand on the back of his neck and pushed him closer to her. He got the memo and wrapped his arms around - bringing her body nearer to him. Her flexible legs wrapped around his waist and he softly groaned against her lips. She barely even noticed that Jack had stood up until she felt his hands resting on her butt rather than the small of her back. They were still in a heated make out session but that quickly was put on hold when she felt herself being lowered onto a comfy bed. Her hand drifted from the back of his head onto the bed. The sheets felt so comfy and fluffy - almost like a cloud.

Their brown orbs met and a comfortable silence fell over them. The brunet was analyzing her appearance. She bit her lip as some of the thoughts rushed back in. Jack, being himself, quickly noticed this.

"Are you sure?" He braced himself for the answer. "Because I might not be able to stop myself if we continue."

Her eyes looked deep into his dark brown pools. He seemed sincere. But, she knew how Jack was. He cared deeply for her and she cared for him as well. Most guys wouldn't have even asked - they would've just continued. But, Jack was different. A good different, perhaps.

And on that note, the blonde nodded her head.

Kim smiled slightly as she saw a glint of happiness shine in the brunet's eyes.

He captured her lips with his once more, before joining her on the bed. One leg was on either side of her - as a way to not crush her. She tried to deepen this kiss when he suddenly pulled out.

"What?" She asked worriedly - her lips slightly swollen.

He smiled for a moment, "I love you."

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards - matching the brunet's smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Eddie Johnson wiped another tear from his face. His eyes were already red.<p>

"I'm so stupid." He muttered to himself. "Embarrassed myself in front of everybody!"

He walked over to his walk-in closet, grabbing one of his suitcases. He practically launched it onto his bed. To say he wasn't in a good mood, would be an understatement.

Eddie was used to be second best. All his life his mother adored his younger sister. She accomplished more in life than he would ever. His father always bragged about Lisa. Everything was always about Lisa. He never got mad at his sister though. It wasn't her fault. In fact, Lisa was Eddie's best friend (other than the guys, of course). Everything changed four years ago after Lisa got into a terrible car accident. Once she was brought to the hospital, she was deemed dead on arrival. Finally, Eddie got some attention. But, after a while, he was starting to get sick of his mother breathing down his neck. He moved back to Seaford to get away from his family but, of course, his mother had followed him a year after.

He remembered going to Circus Burger that day after spending time with his mother. He was completely exhausted and just wanted a drink to quench his thirst. He had not even been in the fast-food restaurant for even five minutes when a random woman spilled her drink on him. They had collided when she was at the fountain and he was so close to telling her off. Then, he looked up at those familiar eyes and as cliché as it may sound, he fell - hard. He recognized the brunette and got her number.

Who knew such a horrible day could turn so good in a blink of an eye?

He did the whole - wait at least three days before calling - and surely enough he got a date with Grace Adams. He was falling for her each day and then, they finally became official. He had called up Jerry to meet up and he re-introduced the duo.

Too bad they already knew each other.

Eddie sat on the bed for a brief moment. What if he hadn't asked Jerry to meet up that night? What if he didn't allow Jerry to move in with him? Would he still be getting married?

He shook his head. He was done being second best. If Grace didn't love him, he had to accept that.

He walked over to his closet once more and grabbed a pile of clothing that was already set out. Those would be the clothes he would've worn to their honeymoon. He pushed those thoughts aside as he stuffed the clothes into his suitcase.

He wasn't going to let this setback completely stop his life.

Eddie paused for a moment - eying his desk. He stepped over to it and grasped an envelope. He opened it up and dropped its' contents onto the desk.

Two tickets to Hawaii.

He grabbed both of them - his and Grace's name written in bold letters. In a swift moment, he ripped them up into a million of pieces. On the corner of his desk, he saw a red velvet box. He took in his hands and opened it.

The two wedding rings.

He let out a deep sigh and placed it onto the pile of ripped-up paper.

Eddie walked over to his suitcase and zipped it all up. He took his phone out and dialed the airline company.

He waited for a brief moment, "Is there a flight heading anywhere tropical leaving tonight?"

* * *

><p>Kim zipped up the sweater she had gotten from Jack's closet. She wasn't sure if it was chilly but she just wanted to wear it because it had Jack's deep scent on it.<p>

She gulped as she looked at his sleeping figure still wrung around the sheets. He was so peaceful and she could see that he even had a smile imprinted on his lips.

The blonde let out a sigh before whispering, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, chapter eight - <strong>DONE!<strong>_

_This was a pretty lengthy chapter filled with some dramatic moments, haha!**  
><strong>_

_What do you guys think? :)_  
><em>I can't believe the last chapter is next. All of you guys probably one to kill me again, am I right? I won't give anything away because I want everything to be a surprise! But, guys, I am so close to <strong>300 reviews<strong>! Make a girl happy and review? :)_


	9. Happily Ever After?

Hey guys! So, it's the last chapter ... I'll have a bigger A/N at the bottom.

Thank you to; **kekemina**, **i'mMeForever13**, **Livy. G**, **FyrePhoenix16**, **crystalsoda1**, **Skinny. Love'99**, **FemaleBossJordan**, **KickinIt4Eva**, **Guest**, **Nikki**, **Guest**, **Sunshiningdays581**, **Isabella**, **A**, **A LeoliviaAndKickShipper4Ever**, **Guest**, **nclhdrs1717**, **webba012**, **Happy**, **burning reflections**, **Guest**, **HollyShadow17821**, **LeoLuver**, **Guest**, **KickinitandHPlover**, **jeligoofy1**, **Jade17**, **Guest**, **GUEST**, **Guest**, **chica13**, **TheOppositeofOptimistic **and **Guest **for reviewing chapter eight!

I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPILY EVER AFTER?<strong>

* * *

><p>Rudy Gillespie rubbed his knee softly as he sat on the nearest chair. His knee injury had gotten worse over the years and now he was dealing with some arthritis.<p>

He leaned more in the comfortable chair - placing his black cane onto the chair beside him. A content smile lit up on his face while he watched his surroundings. Happy themed music blasted through the speakers around him as the dance floor began to be filled with enthusiastic people.

The once-Sensei craned his neck to the side as he caught a glimpse of one of his students - Milton Krupnick.

Milton had his arm wrapped tightly around another persons' waist. Rudy's smile quickly turned into a grin when the person turned to the side, revealing them to be none other than, Jule Leighton - who was now officially, Julie Krupnick.

The two were in the middle of an intense gazing contest - their pearly whites shining on their faces.

Julie was dressed in a white, mermaid-silhouette gown. It was sleeveless made from satin. The gown had eggshell-coloured lace layered upon it. The train of her gown pooled around her feet - Milton, being careful not to step on it.

Milton was dressed as sharp as his now-wife. He wore a black dress shirt underneath, with a black vest on top. His fitted jacket was also black and matched his dress pants. He finished off his look with a bright, white bow tie.

The two were currently huddled around a table in the corner - near the desserts (which were great .. in Rudy's opinion). Milton grasped Julie's soft hand in his - whilst clutching a sharp knife. Together, they slit a tiny cut into their massive and extravagantly-decorated wedding cake. They lifted the knife once more, before bringing it to the other side - cutting in a perfect angle. They slid the knife out and tried to get their piece of cake out. After many (failed) attempts, Julie took over and skillfully took out the dessert slice. Milton sheepishly grinned in her direction as he grabbed one of the plates that were already set out.

Rudy was so happy that Milton found his soul-mate. They were absolutely perfect for one another. It was kind of funny how they managed to continue their relationship even though Rudy and Ty weren't the best of friends. But, over the years, they became more civil with one another and Rudy was not afraid to admit that Ty was one of his friends. Who knew Julie and Milton would be the ones that brought them together?

The light-haired man rubbed his knee at ease as his mind whirled back to the day Milton first proposed to Julie.

* * *

><p><em>"Look at you." Rudy pointed out. "I would've never imagined that you'd be the first one to get married ... no offense." <em>

_Usually Milton would throw a glare his way or inject some type of fact but instead, the ginger merely brushed it off. It was official, Milton Krupnick was nervous. Maybe that wasn't even the exact word to use. All Rudy knew was that Milton was practically vibrating in his seat - the velvet box in his hands. His knuckles were almost completely white as he clenched the box tightly.  
><em>

_"What if she says no? What if she isn't ready? Am I even ready?" Milton was spitting questions left and right.  
><em>

_Rudy couldn't help but smile at him, "Do you love her?"  
><em>

_"What kind of question is that?" Milton tilted his head to the side.  
><em>

_"Do you love her?"  
><em>

_The pale guy let out a soft sigh, "I do. I truly do. I can't imagine what my life would be like if she wasn't in it. She's my first girlfriend - ever and I plan on keeping it the way. She keeps me sane when I go into my insane moods. She taught me to not be afraid to try new things. She's my best friend."  
><em>

_"You're ready." It was only two words but they meant a lot to Milton. Rudy could sense this as the gingers' facial expression switched from a worried frown to a genuine smile. "And if you're worried that she'll say no - don't be. You two have been together since the ninth grade! You two are practically already married .. minus the rings and her last name. Like, hello, you two are already planning to live with one another!"  
><em>

_"Thanks Rudy." Milton stood up from his seat for the first time. "I remember when the rest of the gang didn't want to LARP with me - but you did. You were a great friend that day. But, today, you're almost like a father. Thank you for calming me down. I really needed it."  
><em>

_Rudy smiled, "Of course. That's what I'm here for. Now, go! They'll be here soon and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be late for your own proposal."  
><em>

_"Good idea."  
><em>

/

_"Milton.." Julie was practically sobbing already as her boyfriend of many years got down onto one knee. Milton wasn't exactly the strongest of their group so he slightly tipped to the side when he leaned onto his knee. He muttered an apology and fished for the velvet box inside his jacket. The ginger-haired man's eyes grew as he panicked - the velvet box was missing? He let out a thankful sigh as he finally found it. _

_"So, as I was saying .. Julie Marie Leighton - I cannot live without you. And I really can't. I remember when we were separated when we went to university. It was horrible and I never want to go through that again. But, I'm glad that we did experience that because it helped make our relationship grow stronger. A few months, we'll be moving into our dream house together but I wanted to make it official. So, here I am. I just want you to know that I love you. A lot. Okay, just - uh ... I'm going to ask the question now."  
><em>

_Julie nodded her head repeatedly as she waited for the question any girl dreamed of being asked.  
><em>

_"Will you marry me?"  
><em>

_"Does an object in motion tend to remain in motion?" Julie teased.  
><em>

_Milton let out a hearty laugh as he was reminded of their first date. He jumped up to his feet and took the diamond ring into his fingers. He grasped her hand and slid the ring onto her left hand's ring finger.  
><em>

_The two then chorused into a loving kiss.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rudy smiled to himself once more. His eyes moved from Julie and Milton all the way to a few tables in the corner. A couple were seated extremely close together - a phone in the man's hand. The woman beside him was grinning while he stole a kiss. They both erupted in a laughter as they checked how the photo turned out.<p>

Rudy was glad that Eddie Johnson _finally_ found the girl for him which was none other than, Kelsey Vargas.

Eddie was dressed in similar attire like Milton except instead of a bow-tie, he was donning a mauve-coloured tie. Kelsey wore a gown that matched the colour of his tie. Its' silhouette was column - which hugged her curves in the stomach area - and flowed all the way to the floor. The upper-bustier had the design so it seemed like it was wrapped - so, a piece of fabric from her right side went across to her left side and was clasped to her back. Right on the one-shoulder strap was a flower made from the fabric of the dress as well.

They continued to take pictures - from wacky, to sweet to just general smiling pictures.

Rudy remembered the day Eddie swung by the dojo - a month after his wedding was called off and his vacation away from Seaford - with Kelsey on his arm. He saw the way Kelsey stared at Eddie and he quickly knew that she was the one for him.

* * *

><p><em>The door to the dojo opened which confused Rudy slightly. He had just gotten back from his trip a week ago and he was starting to adjust the dojo some more. It wasn't officially open so he wondered who his visitor was. <em>

_"Eddie?" Rudy barely noticed him seeing as he was gone for a pretty lengthy time.  
><em>

_Eddie smiled back as he walked beside another person - a woman, to be more exact. Rudy knew who she was for she looked pretty similar to her younger self, "Kelsey, right?"  
><em>

_"Yes!" She replied with a grin. "It's nice to see you again, Rudy."  
><em>

_"You too!"  
><em>

_"So, what brings you here?" Rudy asked as he motioned them to sit on the bench - the rest of the dojo was pretty cluttered. "Sorry for the mess - trying to re-do the dojo. Didn't know I'd have guests today."  
><em>

_"It's okay. We just got back a few days ago actually." Eddie explained. "You're fixing up the dojo? Nice. If you want, I can swing by after work and give you a hand."  
><em>

_"Oh, you don't have to do that." Rudy shook his head.  
><em>

_"C'mon, Rudy. I owe it to you for everything you've done for me."  
><em>

_"It's alright." Rudy smiled. "So, not that I'm going through your business but are you and Kelsey .. sort of together now?"  
><em>

_Kelsey and Eddie turned to face each other at the same time, causing them to let out a tiny laugh. Eddie clutched her hand with his and smiled brightly, "Yeah we are."  
><em>

_"Oh wow! I'm proud of you." And Rudy really was. "When did this happen?"  
><em>

_/  
><em>

_Eddie tugged onto his luggage as he plopped into one of the seats they provided at the airport. The only flight available tonight was a flight to the Dominican Republic. He quickly asked if they could book him onto the flight. He just wanted to go. He needed time away from Seaford.  
><em>

_He looked around his surroundings. There were random people just listening to music, on their computers and there was even a family. It was already pretty late so he was planning on sleeping once he got onto the plane.  
><em>

_The brunet jumped a little in his seat when he heard a person smack their things into the seat behind him. He turned his head a little to catch a glimpse of who the person was.  
><em>

_"Sorry, did I kind of scare you?" The voice was extremely familiar to him.  
><em>

_Eddie turned around fully and was pleased to see it was someone he did know, "Kelsey?"  
><em>

_"Eddie?" She asked back with a grin on her lips.  
><em>

_"You're heading to the Dominican Republic too?" She nodded her head multiple times.  
><em>

_"I was supposed to go with the rest of my family but they all kind of bailed on me. I was close to cancelling but I decided I shouldn't. I mean, it's my first time ever going so it'll be a new adventure." She explained as she walked around and sat next to him. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be at a wedding in a few days?" _

_Eddie's smile quickly faltered, "Not anymore."  
><em>

_"What?" Kelsey frowned. "Sorry, I didn't know."  
><em>

_"Nah, it's alright. You wouldn't have known anyways considering it just happened tonight."  
><em>

_"Oh, well .. I'm sorry to hear that. But, hey, you're going to a really awesome place so it should help you out!" She tried to be encouraging. "Do you know where you'll be staying at?"  
><em>

_"No .. haha." He answered as his cheeks turned a slight shade of red. "This was a spur-of-a-moment thing."  
><em>

_"Hm, I like you already." She teased. "Well, when we get there you should come with me to the hotel I'm staying at. It's super nice. You might be able to get a room. Actually, I have their number .. you want to call them up so you can set up a reservation?"  
><em>

_"Yes, please."  
><em>

_Kelsey let out a tiny giggle beside him as she fished for the number around her purse. To Eddie, the trip was starting out pretty well already.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rudy snapped out of his flashback and looked back at Eddie and Kelsey. They were in love - everyone could see that. He continued to stare in their direction when another person appeared behind them. He quickly photo-bombed in one of their latest pictures. Eddie and Kelsey - on reflex - turned around a slapped their friend, Jerry Martinez. Jerry let out a laugh as he patted Eddie on the back who gave him one of those 'dude nods'. Kelsey waved bye to him as he walked across the dance floor, a plate of containing some food on it all the way to a table near Rudy.<p>

Jerry grinned as he stepped behind a woman with long brown curls that cascaded down her back. He surprised her as he left a kiss on her cheek. She smiled brightly as Jerry came into her view. The Latino carefully squatted as the woman pushed back her chair revealing herself to be, Grace Adams. Rudy smiled as he saw Jerry place an ear to Graces' large belly - saying some things that continued to make the brunette laugh.

Jerry then stood up from his current position and offered the plate of food to Grace. She thanked him with a kiss square on the lips as she grabbed the plate of food. She was most likely craving again and Jerry being the nicest boyfriend ever, got her what she wanted. Jerry swung a seat over so he was facing Grace. He too was dressed in the black dress-shirt, pants, vest and jacket like Milton. He was also sporting the mauve-coloured tie like Eddie. Grace, on the other hand, was wearing something similar as Kelsey. However, since she was pregnant - they had to allow a lot of allowance in the stomach area. And instead of the one-shoulder strap like Kelsey, she had a sash right under the breast area. The top of the dress was much closer to her neck and also had two straps. The flower happened to be on the right side, rather than the left.

Rudy was really happy with how Jerry matured. After Eddie and Kelsey came back to town, Jerry made his way over to the place they used to share and begged for his friends' forgiveness. Apparently, Kelsey was really good for Eddie because during their trip to the Dominican Republic, she taught him that he shouldn't be mad at Jerry (well, he should've at the time, but he shouldn't hold a grudge). Love has no boundaries and Kelsey helped Eddie understand this. So, when Jerry went over that day - they apparently had the biggest bro-cry fest ever. It humored Rudy that they actually cried but it also made him very proud.

Those two and Milton were the original students he taught and the fact that they were able to move on proved that they lived by the Wasabi Code. Eddie was also the one who told Jerry to go after Grace because he deserved to be happy too. After he found out Grace was pregnant, he took the liberty to propose to her before his parents could even tell him to do so. Grace accepted right away but suggested they wait until she was no longer as big as a whale (her words, not Rudy's) before they tie the knot. Jerry agreed to her condition because he was just happy that she actually said yes.

Not everything was easy for Jerry and Grace though. For a while, Jerry and Grace didn't talk because of what happened at the wedding rehearsal. But, something happened a few weeks after and Rudy knew exactly what happened.

* * *

><p><em>The night Grace Adams told Jerry that she loved him was one of the best nights Jerry every experienced. Although, he couldn't say it directly back to her that night because of what happened between Eddie and him. He would feel the biggest asshole if he swooped in and took Grace while he was away. For all he knew, they could get back together. <em>

_"Go after her." Those words kept echoing in Jerry's mind after he and Eddie finally made up after not seeing each other in two months. At first he was kind of confused as to who he was referring to but then Kelsey walked into Eddie's apartment - kissed him on the cheek - and Jerry finally understood what he meant. After he said goodbye to his friend, he swung by his new apartment to grab something before continuing his way.  
><em>

_Now, here he was standing outside Grace's apartment completely scared to knock on the door. They hadn't talked since that night and even the rest of the gang hasn't seen her. So, being scared was a natural feeling, right? But, he threw all those thoughts aside and knocked on the door. He breathed in and out a few times as he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. As the door opened, he swore he felt like he could've fainted.  
><em>

_"Jerry?" Grace's voice projected shock and she hugged the robe around her body tighter. "What are you doing here?"  
><em>

_"Something I should've done a long time ago." Grace cocked her head to the side as if to tell him to go on with what he was saying but actions always spoke louder than words. So, the Latino leaned in for a kiss. Oh how he missed her plump lips against his. At first, he got no reaction so he thought he made a mistake but she began kissing back. Jerry's worried thoughts all slipped away as they both leaned out.  
><em>

_"What was that for?" Her voice was breathless and her fingers glided across her lips.  
><em>

_He cleared his throat, "Can I come in .. I need to talk to you."  
><em>

_/  
><em>

_Jerry awkwardly sat on the couch in her living room area. Grace was currently making him some coffee. In his mind, he really didn't need coffee seeing as he was jittery enough but when Grace offers, you can't really say no.  
><em>

_After a few minutes - which felt like hours to the dark haired man - Grace was standing before him, coffee in hand. He leaned forward and took it in his hands. Their hands briefly brushed and his heart skipped a beat.  
><em>

_"Did I wake you up or something?" He didn't even realize those words come out of his mouth. "I mean, you know, since you're wearing a robe."  
><em>

_"Well I was taking a nap, but I was already in here by the time you knocked."  
><em>

_Jerry nodded once and took a sip of the coffee. He need to say something but how could he possibly start off the conversation without making it seem so awkward?  
><em>

_Well, here goes nothing.  
><em>

_"Grace, did you mean what you said that night?" He started off. "You know .. about loving me?"  
><em>

_Her head snapped up as she sat herself in a chair, "Uh .. well, I might as well just tell you the truth. Yes, I meant it."  
><em>

_"Do you still .."  
><em>

_"-Yes, I do." Grace barely had a trace of any emotion in her face but you could see in her eyes that she was completely sincere.  
><em>

_Jerry looked at her, "I know I may be late but today .. I saw Eddie for the first time. I expected him to throw me out once he saw me but surprisingly he accepted me inside. He forgave you and I - if you didn't know yet. Then, he said I should go after you. When I was sitting in the car before I came up here, I was so mad at myself. You poured out your feelings for me and I didn't even reciprocate them even if I knew I did love you. So, here I am trying to fix the stupid mistake I did. I'm in love with you, Grace. I have been for a really long time but I was too much of a wimp to act on them."  
><em>

_During his speech, Jerry had moved from the couch to in front of her. He was on his knees as if he was begging her to forgive him.  
><em>

_"I just hope I have a chance still."  
><em>

_A moment passed as Grace stayed still. Then suddenly, she got up from her position and unwrapped the robe's tie and let it fall onto the chair. Jerry's eyes slowly widened as he saw what she was grasping. How had he not noticed this earlier? Jerry had two options here. Either Grace had gotten a beer belly during their separation or she was pregnant. The Latino took the second option.  
><em>

_"You're pregnant?" The words were barely audible.  
><em>

_She nodded slowly, "Almost four months now."  
><em>

_Now, Jerry was no expert in the math world but he did his calculations and that night they spent was roughly around then. So, that only meant one thing.  
><em>

_"I'm the father?"  
><em>

_The look Grace gave him confirmed it, "I understand that you probably don't want to be with me. That's why I never called you up and told you. Don't worry, I was planning in the future that I'd tell you but I figured you wouldn't want to start a family."  
><em>

_Jerry was the one who stayed silent now. Grace let out a shaky sigh and wiped a tear away, "You can go if you want. Thanks for stopping by and telling me that-"  
><em>

_She never got to finish her sentence again because he jumped to his feet and kissed her once more. She leaned out - shocking going throughout her entire system - but then confusion took over when Jerry went back down onto his knee. He dug deep into his pocket and and pulled out something familiar. Once Grace finally realized what it was, he was already grasping her left hand.  
><em>

_"You think I don't want to start a family with you? Well, that's where you're wrong. I love you, Grace. And I am so willing to start a family with you." He leaned in and kissed her tan hand. Her right hand went over her mouth as her vision began to become blurry.  
><em>

_"Will you marry me?"  
><em>

_As if he actually needed to hear the answer. He already knew what her decision was since she leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rudy felt like he was living in one of those sappy, romantic comedies. Unfortunately, Rudy was never lucky in the love department but he never thought too much on it. He was happy being single and if that ever changed, he'd take it with open arms.<p>

He let out a content sigh as the music switched from a fast-paced song to a slow song. He watched the dance floor as many couples began to move onto it. Julie and Milton were situated in the middle, Eddie and Kelsey found themselves a spot close to their table and Jerry offered his hand out to his lady, Grace. She stood up on her feet - wobbling slightly - and followed him onto the dance-floor. But, they weren't really the ones who caught Rudy's eye.

Instead, he was looking at a couple that he knew would've gotten together ever since the first time the girl walked into the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Dojo. The man had traded his long brown locks for a shorter haircut. He still looked like the fourteen year-old skater boy though .. just a lot more matured. The woman was seated in one of the chairs sipping on water as she let out a laugh. The man was currently dancing with one of the flower girls but he waved her off once the music changed. He made his way to the blonde woman sitting down and bowed in front of her. She shook her head and laughed before grasping his hand with hers.

Rudy saw her mouth the word, 'cheesy' and 'dorky'. The two made their way in the middle too - just slightly more into the direction of where Rudy was sitting.

The woman's hair was curled perfectly, her usual fringe pinned back. She was in dressed in the same colour as Kelsey and Grace. However, the inside of her dress was strapless. There was another layer above it, which sort of gave it the Roman toga vibe. The layer above gave it the one-shoulder affect as well, but unlike the others - there was no flower on her gown. She was chosen by Julie to be her Maid-of-Honor as her other half, dressed in the same attire as Eddie and Jerry, was the Best Man.

She swung her arms around her shoulders as he brought her closer to her body. Even in heels, he still towered over her but she didn't mind. He was after all Jack Anderson and she was none other than Kim Crawford.

* * *

><p><em>Jack immediately sat up when he felt that there was no longer anyone next to him. His eyes were still shut tightly because he was afraid to for reality to set in. He guessed it was morning because even through his shut eyelids, he could see the bright light from the sun streaming in through his window. He let out a deep breath and used his right hand to feel the space beside him. <em>

_No one.  
><em>

_Nothing.  
><em>

_His eyes finally snapped open and he looked over where his hand was. And surely enough, Kim Crawford was no longer there.  
><em>

_His heart dropped to his stomach after finding out. But, in the back of his mind, he still held hope. She could be possibly taking a shower, or in the kitchen .. anything. So, Jack, being optimistic, jumped to his feet and practically ran over to where his bathroom was located. His heart was beating so hard inside his chest he thought it could've burst. The brunet finally opened the door and his face fell when he realized no one was occupying it.  
><em>

_He shook the depressing thoughts out of his mind as he stepped outside of his bedroom. She had to be there. She said she loved him back.  
><em>

_"Kim!" He kept yelling out as he checked in the living room, kitchen and the balcony. But, unfortunately, the blonde was gone.  
><em>

_Kim was gone.  
><em>

_The thought of her actually leaving and going to New York was slightly unbearable to the brunet. He really thought she'd stay with him but then again, an opportunity like that is pretty hard to decline. How could Jack even compete with something like a job in New York?  
><em>

_He sat down on the couch and placed his head in between his hands. He could feel the tears start to build up. He was so close but again, so far. Story of his life. He stayed in that position for a long time. Then, he suddenly heard a door click open. He kept his head in between his hands because he assumed he was just hearing things that he wished actually happened. Great, now he was going crazy.  
><em>

_But, then he heard footsteps. Either he was completely mental now, or there was a burglar in his apartment. He really hoped he wasn't mental but then again, he didn't want a burglar inside his apartment. He slowly lifted his head up when he heard the fridge open. So now the burglar was stealing his food? Wow, talk about heartless. Jack managed to drop down from the couch without making a noise. He was now crawling to catch a glimpse of who the person was. The brunet cursed himself for having so much furniture because he could barely see his assailant. Jack decided to finally confront the person - he had the ability to defend himself anyways.  
><em>

_He stood up, "FREEZE."  
><em>

_The person in his kitchen quickly did as he/she was told. He couldn't really tell who it was considering they were wearing a sweater with the hoodie on.  
><em>

_"Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?" He took a few strides forward, still being careful.  
><em>

_Then, the person let out a girly laugh.  
><em>

_"Wow, we're not even official yet and you're already playing role-play?" The person turned around. "Never pegged you to be the kinky type."  
><em>

_"Kim?" Jack asked as she pushed down the hoodie.  
><em>

_She nodded her head, "The rain outside was really bad - so I used one of your sweaters. Hopefully, you don't mind. Oh and I went over to Starbucks because I was kind of craving some of their fraps. I didn't really know what you wanted so I kind of just got you one of their coffees. I also managed to stop by the grocery store to get some food. You're running low on food supplies, baby."  
><em>

_"Baby?" He raised an eyebrow.  
><em>

_"Is it a bad pet name? Oh, I get it. We're not one of those couples.. actually we're not a couple yet, are we?" Kim let out an awkward giggle. "My bad. I'm sort of rambling, aren't I?"  
><em>

_Jack didn't say anything as he just walked over to the counter that separated him and Kim.  
><em>

_"Do you want a bagel?" She asked with a smile and before he could even answer, she turned around and began to open the bag that held the bagels. Jack couldn't believe she was actually standing before him. But, he wasn't going to take her for granted. He walked around the counter before stopping behind her. Without warning, he wrapped his arms tightly around her before bringing the blonde closer to his body. She quickly stopped what she was doing as a big smile played upon her lips.  
><em>

_"Good morning to you too." She teased. "I love the hug and all, but what's it for?"  
><em>

_"I thought you left me." He muffled into her hair.  
><em>

_Jack finally allowed Kim to have some space so she could turn around. He was still pretty close to her so the counter top was practically digging into her back.  
><em>

_/  
><em>

_"I'm sorry." She whispered into her phone as she softly closed the Jack's bedroom door behind her.  
><em>

_The person on the other end let out a sigh, "Can I ask you why exactly are you turning down our offer? I mean .. is it not a good enough offer?"  
><em>

_"Oh, no! It's extremely good. But, I guess there's some things that are more important than jobs." She explained as she slipped on her shoes. "I want to thank you for picking me for the job but I wouldn't be able to put all my heart into it if I ever left Seaford."  
><em>

_"Well, we respect your decision." The nasally voice continued. "Thank you for the call, I'll be sure to inform my boss."  
><em>

_"Thanks." She replied. "Bye."  
><em>

_The blonde locked her phone before stuffing it inside one of the pockets on the sweater. For others, they might say she was stupid for giving up a job like that but for the first time ever, Kim listened to her heart. And it felt damn good.  
><em>

_/  
><em>

_"You thought I left?"  
><em>

_He nodded slowly, "I woke up and you were gone. I panicked and almost cried."  
><em>

_"You almost cried?" She asked as a smile twitched onto her lips.  
><em>

_"Yes, babe, I did." He teased her. "And for your information, we are totally one of those couples."  
><em>

_"Babe? Huh. And we are? Funny, I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend."  
><em>

_The brunet smiled at Kim's counter. If he could wake up to her everyday, he'd be the happiest man in the world, "Okay then .. Kimberly Anne Crawford-"  
><em>

_"-Really?" She interjected with a playful glare.  
><em>

_"Excuse me for being romantic." He paused. "But, seriously, we've gone through a lot ever since the day I caught your apple with my foot. But, I wouldn't have it any other way because you complete me. I know we've had our ups and downs but that helped us become who we are today. I love you, with all my heart. So, Kim, would you be my girlfriend?"  
><em>

_His hands found their way to place themselves on her waist as she smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."  
><em>

_Jack grinned brightly as he leaned into the blonde but he stopped, "Wait ... you've never pegged me to be the kinky type?"  
><em>

_"What happened to being romantic?" Kim rolled her hazel-colored eyes.  
><em>

_Jack laughed, "It's called a joke."  
><em>

_Kim repeated her previous action but once Jack's lips found their way on hers, those thoughts were pushed aside. Oh, she could definitely get used to this.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"How was your dance with the flower girl?" Kim asked as they continued to sway side-to-side as the soft music played.<p>

Jack quirked his eyebrows, "Ooh .. do I sense jealousy?"

"Yes, Jack - I am totally jealous of a seven year-old girl." Kim retorted, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Well, the first step is admitting it." He teased once more. The blonde used her left hand to swat his on his chest. He feigned injury but Kim barely noticed because she was too busy looking at the ring on her left hand. Every time she looked at it, she would just smile uncontrollably. Who could really blame her? Jack noticed she was in her own world again so he took her left hand in his right hand. He, too, looked at the diamond ring on her ring finger.

He'd only proposed a week ago after convincing her to spar with him. He, being the ultimate actor, faked an injury which of course worried the blonde but he fixed it all up once he pulled out the ring.

"Huh, Mrs. Kim Anderson .." He drew out the last letter. "It has a certain ring to it. I like it."

The blonde before him paused and thought over what he said.

Her hazel eyes then connected with his dark brown ones, "I agree."

Jack smiled brightly before leaning in to capture her freshly-glossed lips with his. Their kiss was short and gentle, but they knew what they meant to each other - and that was what all mattered.

"I love you." She broke through his thoughts.

And every time he heard her say that felt just like the first time she did say it to him, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>'SECOND CHANCES' IS OFFICIALLY DONE. <em>**

**A/N: **Okay, so I mean I don't know what I feel for this chapter right now. It's cliche and sappy, I know. But, I felt like everyone in the story deserve their happy ending. I decided to say most of it in Rudy's point-of-view because let's be honest, he's a really important character. He taught all of them pretty much (minus Grace, Julie and Kelsey) and I hadn't put him in any of the other chapters so he could be in this one. I don't know. I think it's okay. What do you guys think?

Also, I'd love to thank _EVERY-SINGLE-PERSON_ who read this story. I've reached **300+ reviews in less than ten chapters** so I'm extremely proud. You guys may not know this, but I love it when people review/compliment. It truly makes my day. I know there was drama before with people saying I was responsible for majority of the reviews and then they began to say they were one of my close friends on here. I'll say it again, I never have reviewed my own story because I cherish every one of my reviews that people give to me. This is why I write. So, why exactly would I write my own reviews? Pretty pointless, right?

Anyways, yeah, **300+ reviews**. YOU GUYS ARE JUST ALL AMAZING. I love everyone person that reviewed. **Thank you so much for the 66 favorites and 79 alerts**. This is my most successful story yet and it's been an amazing journey. I learned how to write better (hopefully) and I hope to write more in the future. **  
><strong>

I know this story was not the best but it's almost like my baby, haha! So, yeah, it's been pretty cool to write something like this. Thank you again to everyone who read it. To all my silent readers out there, thank you to you guys as well! This story has gotten **14,000+ views** so that's just brilliant (:

JUST THANK YOU TO EVERYONE. I love you all. I hope some of you guys watch my youtube videos as well - I am _yellowsunx_ on there.

**I hope you all review one last time (I know there won't be anymore chapters) but I just want to know what you guys thought of it! So, PLEASE REVIEW! **

I hope you enjoyed this chapter._  
><em>

_Thank you again. _


End file.
